The Devile Anbu
by samsul.gothickmanpurbalingga
Summary: Naruto,yang terlihat bodoh dan selalu di benci,di kucilkan,di hina di siksa,dan lain sebagainya ternyata memiliki kekuatan dan pintar. setelah mendapat penglihatan baru dari dua bersaudara Uchiha yang menolongnya,akhirnya dia memutuskan masuk ke kesatuan anbu,bagai mana ceritanya, mari ke tkp, Sumry ngasal,,,
1. Chapter 1

Chaper : 1

**Title: Naruto The Devile Anbu**

**Rate: T my be M**

**Genre: Adventure,**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya**

Author Note: yeee, aku telah kembali,,,, dengan cerita yang baru.

Whahaha,banyak yang bikin Naruto jadi missing nin,jadi ingin buat juga.

Disini Naruto aku bikin sangat kuat,dan memeiliki,dua Sharingan, kedua adalah Rinengan.

Rinengan naruto bangkit karna kebenciannya,dan Sharingannya di kasih orang,mau tau di kasih Sharingan sama siapa,?

Mari baca ceritanya...

Summary:

Naruto,yang terlihat bodoh dan selalu di benci,di kucilkan,di hina di siksa,dan lain sebagainya ternyata memiliki kekuatan dan pintar.

setelah membaca gulungan rahasia,akhirnya dia memutuskan masuk ke kesatuan anbu,bagai mana ceritanya, mari ke tkp,

**Warning: OC,OCC,Abal,Gaje,Typo, dan lainnya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat anak umur 5 tahun sedang berlari kencang,ciri-ciri anak itu mempunyai mata biru yang menenangkan,berambut pirang jabrig dan mempunyai tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing tiga pasang di kanan kiri pipinya,dia memakai baju hitam dengan motif spiral di punggung dan kedua lengannya dan memakai celana pendek warna abu-abu.

'' Berhenti,Iblis,''

'' Jangan lari,Iblis,'' terdengar triakan orang-orang di belakang anak itu,

'' Kenapa kalian mengejarku,? Apa salahku,'' triak anak itu yang sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya karna ketakutan,

Ya anak itu bukanlah sedang berlari keliling desa,melainkan berlari menghindar dari kejaran warga yang ingin menghajarnya tanpa alasan yang jelas,bahkan ada beberapa shinobi yang ikut mengejarnya.

'' Apa salahmu kau bilang,? Salahmu adalah karna kamu lahir ke dunia ini iblis,'' balas salah satu orang yang sedang mengejarnya.

'' Salahmu,karna telah membunuh keluarga kami,'' seru yang lainya.

Tiba-tiba ada kunai melesat ke arah anak itu dan menyerempet kakinya sehingga dia terjatuh berguling di atas tanah yang penuh kerikil dan menimbulkan bebera luka.

'' Rasakan itu bocah Iblis,'' seru para warga senang karna kunai yang di lempar shinobi yang ikut mengejar anak itu berhasil mengenainya,walaupun hanya menyerempet tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat luka yang lumayan pada kaki anak kecil itu.

'' Jahat,kenapa kalian melukaiku,?! '' isak anak itu yang mulai berdiri lagi dan mulai berlari lagi,walau tertatih-tatih.

'' Jahat katamu,?! Lebih jahat kau Iblis,karna telah membunuh saudara kami dan Hokage-sama,'' balas salah satu warga lantang.

'' Ayo kejar dia,dan bunuh. Dia tidak mungkin bisa lari cepat karna kakinya terluka,!'' seru lantang salah satu warga untuk mengejarnya lebih cepat.

'' Ayo,'' balas warga lainya.

Anak itu berlari tertatih-tatih,dia berlari tanpa arah hingga tanpa dia sadari dia telah keluar dari desa dan berlari ke arah hutan kematian.

Di depan hutan kematian anak itu tanpa pikir panjang memasukinya dan terus berlari ke dalam hutan kematian.

'' Lihat, bocah Iblis itu masuk hitan kematian,'' ucap salah satu warga.

'' Ya,biarkan saja. Biarkan dia mati di bunuh oleh binatang buas yang ada di hutan kematian,'' ucap warga lainya, '' lebih baik kita kembali ke desa,'' lanjutnya.

'' Ya,ayo kita kembali ke desa saja,'' balas yang lainya.

'' Akhirnya desa kita aman juga ya,'' celetuk warga dengan senyum girang.

'' ya,akhirnya kita tak perlu was-was lagi,kalao-kalao iblis itu mengamuk lagi,karna dia sudah pergi dari desa kita,'' balas yang lainnya.

'' Ya,hahahaha,'' seru para warga terlihat gembira. Terbukti,sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke desa,mereka tertawa,bercanda bahagia.

Kembali ke anak kecil itu.

Dia masih terus berlari hingga tanpa di sadari dia keluar dari hutan kematian lewat jalan yang lainya dan masih terus berlari,walau tubuh kecilnya sudah sangat kelelahan dan matanya mulai buyar.

Tiba-tiba anak itu jatuh pingsan di tengah hutan perbatasan Hi no Kuni.

'' Wah-wah lihat apa yang kita temukan,'' ucap seseorang yang memakai topeng.

'' Lihat,sepertinya dia orang yang akan kita cari,'' balas orang satunya setelah membalikan anak itu terlentang dan menemukan fuin segel di perutnya.

'' Kita tak perlu capai-capai pergi kekohoha untuk menculiknya,dia sudah datang sendiri,'' ucap orang lainya yang juga memakai topeng.

Tiga orang yang menemukan anak kecil itu memakai topeng,dan ya,sepertinya mereka adalah Anbu lebih tepatnya Anbu iwagakure,terlihat dari lambang yang ada di topeng anbu itu.

'' cepat Angkat anak itu dan kita kembali kedesa,'' ucap orang yang memakai topeng beruang yang sepertinya pemimpinnya.

'' Baik,'' jawab yang lainya. Kemudian orang yang memakai topeng macan mengangkat dan memanggul anak itu,kemudian mereka mulai berlari pulang.

Satu kilo di depan para anbu itu terlihat ada tiga orang lebih tepatnya satu laki-laki dewasa,satu wanita dewasa dan satu gadis kecil yang kira-kira selisih tiga tahun setengah.

Ciri-ciri mereka yang laki-laki memiliki rambut raven jabrig memakai kaos hitam berlengan pendek,memakai celana tiga perempat dan memakai sepatu seperti sapatu ninja setandar. Yang wanita,sama seperti yang laki-laki ,memiliki rambut reven. Bedanya rambutnya sepundak dan memiliki poni yang menutupi separuh mata kirinya,dia memakai baju berwarna ungu lengan pendek dengan rangkap berwana hitam berlengan panjang,memakai rok pendek sebatas paha dengan rangkap celana ketat berwarna hitam dan memakai sepatu yang sama seperti yang di pakai si laki-laki dan mereka berdua memiliki wajah yang datar. Sedangkan gadis kecil yang bersama mereka memiliki ciri-ciri,rambut berwarna merah maron sepundaknya yang di biarkan di gerai,memiliki poni yang di sempong ke kiri dan di jepit pake jetitan rambut di dahinya,memakai kaos putih ber lambang pusaran angin di punggungnya,memakai rok sebatas paha dan memakai celana ketat di balik roknya yang berwana hitam,dan memakai sandal berwarna biru.

'' Nee-chan,apakah jamur ini bisa di makan,?'' tana lugu gadis kecil itu sambil menunjukan sebuah jamur ke pada orang yang di panggil nee-chan.

'' Mana lihat,Oh ini bisa di makan Atsu-chan,'' balas orang yang di panggil nee-chan ke pada gadis kecil itu yang ternyata namanya Atsuko.

'' Asik, nanti kita masak ya nee-chan,'' ucap atsuko sambil tersenyum senang.

Sedangkan nee-chanya tersenyum menanggapi adiknya itu.

Tiba-tiba satu-satunya laki-laki yang bersama mereka berdua merasakan chakra seseorang yang mendekat,dan sepertinya chakra milik ninja dengan kekuatan menengah ke atas.

'' Nee-chan,'' panggil pelan laki-laki itu pada nee-channya.

Sedangkan nee-channya menatap ke arah laki-laki yang memanggilnya,

'' Aku tau Ryu,sembunyikan chakramu,'' balas nee-channya (Gierra) tak kalah pelan dan juga telah menyembunyikan chakranya.

Sedangkan orang yang di panggil Ryu mengangguk dan menyembunyikan chakaranya.

Tidak lama setelah mereka merasakan chakra seseorang yang datang,tiba-tiba terlihat ada tiga orang yang berlari meloncati dahan di atas mereka.

'' Berhenti,sepertinya aku melihat orang tadi,'' ucap anbu yang memakai topeng elang dan mereka berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon.

'' Di mana,?'' tanya pemimpin mereka.

'' Di bawah sana,'' jawab anbu yang memakai topeng elang dan menunjuk kebawah ke arah Ryu,Atsuko dan Gierra.

'' Sepertinya cuma warga biasa,'' ucap anbu yang bertopeng macan.

'' Biarpun cuma warga biasa,kita harus membunuh mereka karna telah melihat kita,'' balas pemimpin mereka.

'' Baik,'' ucap elang dan macan bersamaan.

Kemudian mereka melesat kebawah dan mendarat di depan Ryu,Gierra dan Atsuko.

Ryu,dan Gierra kaget,karna tidak menyangka ninja yang di kiranya cuma lewat saja malah berbalik dan mendatangi Atsuko bersembunyi di belakang Gierra karna ketakutan.

'' Maaf,ninja-san. Ada yang bisa kami bantu,?'' tanya Ryu yang telah menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

'' Kalian telah melihat kami,maka kami akan menghabisi kalian,'' ucap pemimpin mereka. Mereka bertigapun lalu mengambil kunai dari kantung senjata mereka dan melesat ke arah Ryu dan Gierra.

Sedangkan Ryu dan Gierra pun bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya dan melepaskan chakra mereka.

'' Atsuko-chan,cepat sembunyi,'' perintah Gierra.

Atsuko pun berlari bersembunyi di belakang pohon.

'' Rupanya mereka ninja ya,jadi kita tak perlu ragu membunuh mereka,'' ucap Anbu Elang.

Ryu dan Gierra pun mengambil kunai dari kantung mereka,walaupun bukan ninja,tapi mereka selalu membawa kunai untuk berjaga-jaga. Kemudian mereka menangkis serangan ketiga Anbu tersebut.

**Ctiiingg**

Bunyi kunai yang beradu kemudian Ryu dan Gierra melompat ke belakang dan mereka berdua langsung melakukan heandseal.

'' Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu ''

'' Katon : Hosenka no jutsu ''

Seru Ryu dan Gierra setelah melakukan heandseal.

Bola api dan burung phoenix api berukuran sedang meluncur ke arah ketiga Anbu.

'' Doton : Doryuheki '' ucap Anbu Beruang lalu munculah dinding tanah didepan mereka bertiga dan melindungi mereka dari serangan api Ryu dan Gierra.

Bola api dan Phoenix api buatan Ryu dan Gierra cuma membentur dinding tanah buatan pemimpin anbu tersebut.

Ryu melesat kedepan dengan kunai yang terpegang erat di tangannya kemudian melompati diding tanah buatan Anbu tersebut berniat untuk menyerang.

**Ctiiing**

Bunyi dua kunai yang beradu,kunai milik Ryu yang di tangkis oleh Anbu Macan yang telah meletakan tubuh anak kecil yang di bawanya.

Saat sedang lengah tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan yang sangat keras di udara tepat mengenai ulu hati Ryu dan seketika Ryu terpental ke udara dan kemudian Anbu yang menendang tadi melakukan tendangan putar di udara dan menendang perut Ryu,sehingga Ryu terlempar kebelakang dan menabarak pohon.

'' Ryu,!'' triak khawatir Gierra.

Terlihat Ryu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Tanpa disadari Sharingan Gierra aktif karna melihat adiknya di hajar oleh Anbu iwa tersebut,Sharingan Gierra langsung menunjukan Mangekyo Sharingannya dan tiba-tiba Gierra melakukan heandseal yang sangat panjang dan cepat.

'' Nee-chan,jangan gunakan jutsu itu,!'' seru Ryu yang mengetahui jusus apa yang akan Gierra keluarkan.

'' Rupanya mereka adalah Uchiha,'' ucap Anbu Beruang.

'' Kalau kita bisa membunuhnya,kita akan mendapatkan salah satu doujutsu yang lumayan kuat,'' ucap Anbu elang.

Mereka bertigapun melakukan heandseal bersama.

**Gwaah**

Tiba-tiba Gierra memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya saat sedang melakukan heandseal.

'' Nee-chan,hentikan,kau bisa terbunuh kalau menggunakan jutsu itu,!'' triak Ryu.

'' Tidak apa Ryu,cuma ini yang bisa Nee-chan lakukan untuk mengalahkan mereka,'' balas Gierra.

'' Jaga Atsuko-chan ya Ryu,dan tlanpantasikan mataku ke matamu,biar kau bisa membangkitkan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan,'' pesan Gierra.

Ryu sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi,dia tau,saat heandseal yang di buat berhenti maka tidak ada kata kembali.

Sedangkan di balik pohon Terlihat Atsuko yang menangis ketakutan, '' Nee-chan,'' gumam Atsuko.

'' Kinjutsu Elemen : Atama Ryu Yoso '' ucap Gierra yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Kemudian angin berhembus cepat,tiba-tiba dari belakang Gierra muncul naga api yang sangat besar dan juga panjang yang siap memangsa siapa saja yang di depannya.

'' Cuma bisa mengeluarkan satu ya,'' Gumam Gierra yang masih menahan heandseal terakhirnya.

Ketiga Anbu Iwa juga sudah selesei melakukan Heandseal.

'' Suiton : Seryuu no jutsu ''

'' Katon : Goryuuka no jutsu ''

Ucap ketiga Anbu Iwa,kemudian terbentuklah dua Naga air dan satu Naga api,ketiga naga itupun melesat ke arah Gierra.

Tak tinggal diam Gierra pun menyuruh naganya untuk menyerang.

Naga elemen milik Gierrapun maju dan menghantam naga milik Tiga anbu Iwa tersebut.

Ketiga Anbu Iwa sudah tersenyum di balik topeng mereka karna mengira naganya akan mampu mengalahkan naga milik Gierra,namun sesaat kemudian mata mereka terbelalak kaget melihat naganya dapat di kalahkan dengan mudah dan naga buatan Gierra terus melaju ke arah Tiga Anbu itu.

**Blaaarrr**

terjadi ledakan besar ketika naga Elemen milik Gierra menghantam ketiga Anbu itu,dan menciptakan kawah yang lumayan besar,dan terlihat dua mayat yang hangus terbakar.

Naga Elemen Gierra kembali ke belakang Gierra.

'' Sudah selesei,'' gumam Gierra dan akan melepas heandseal terakhir yang dia tahan,namun di urungkan karna tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah tepat di kawah tersebut keluar Anbu Kuma,yang sepertinya bersembunyi di dalam tanah saat naga api Gierra menghatam mereka.

'' Tidak mungkin,'' ucap Gierra.

'' Uhuk,lumayan juga jutsumu,mampu melukaiku dan membunuh dua anak buahku,'' ucap Anbu kuma yang walaupun bersembunyi tapi tetap terkena dampak dari serangan dari Gierra.

' Kalau begitu,sekalilagi,' batin Gierra memerintahkan naganya untuk menyerang kembali.

Naga Elemen Gierra pun melesat kembali ke arah Anbu Iwa yang masih tersisa.

Mata Anbu Iwa terbelalak kaget,pasalnya naga yang barusan menyerangnya dan membunuh anakbuahnya bukanya menghilang,malah kembali menyerangnya.

Namun dua meter sebelum mengenai Anbu tersebut,tiba-tiba naga itu menghilang,dan juga Gierra terjatuh ketanah tak bernyawa.

'' Nee-chan,!'' triak Ryu.

''hehehe,cuma segitu rupanya,'' ejek Anbu Iwa yang tersisa.

'' kau,akan ku bunuh kau,'' geram Ryu karna mengejek kakaknya,dan tiba-tiba Mangekyo sharingannya bangkit dan kemudian melakukan heandseal.

'' Katon : Gouryuka no jutsu '' ucap Ryu setelah menyelesekan henseal kemudian Ryu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan api tersebut membentuk seekor naga yang lumayan besar karna Ryu mnyalurkan hampir seluruh chakranya ke naga api tersebut.

Naga api buatan Ryu kemudian melesat kearah Anbu Iwa yang tersesa,Anbu tersebut tidak dapat menghindar karna tubuhnya kehabisan chara dan juga penuh luka akibat jutsu naga buatan Gierra.

Naga api itupun dengan mudahnya mengenai anbu itu dan membakarnya hingga hangus.

'' Akhirnya selesei juga,'' ucap Ryu kemudian terjatuh terduduk ke tanah.

'' Nii-san,'' seru Atsuko khawatir kemudian dia berlari ke arah Ryu.

'' Nii-san,Nii-san tidak papa,?'' tanya khawatir Atsuko.

'' Tenang Atsuko-chan,Nii-san baik-baik saja,'' jawab Ryu bohong.

'' Ayo lihat Nee-chan dan anak kecil itu,'' ucap Ryu,dan kemudian berdiri walaupun dengan susah payah dan berjalan tertatih ke arah anak kecil yang di bawa oleh tiga anbu yang mereka bunuh.

'' Pengorbananmu tidak sia-sia,Nee-chan. Dia anak hokage ke empat,'' ucap Ryuu nttah pada siapa setelah melihat wajah anak kecil itu dan melihat ke arah perutnya yang tersingkap.

Ya,dia tau tentang segel yang ada di perutnya,karnya saat segel itu di buat dia ada di sana sedang membantu mengalahkan kyuubi.

'' Nii-san kenal anak ini,?'' tanya Atsuko lugu.

'' Ya,dia adalah putra dari Youndahime Hokage-sama,'' jawab Ryu

'' Siapa dia Nii-san,'' tanya Atsuko lagi.

'' Dia pemimpin di Konoha Ga Kure,dan sangat di takuti oleh musuh-musuhnya,'' jawab Ryu,

'' Sepertinya Nii-san tidak akan lama lagi,Atsuko,'' ucap Ryu.

'' Maksud Nii-san,?'' tanya Atsuko tidak mengerti.

'' Nii-san akan menyusul Nee-chanmu,Atsuko,'' jawab Ryu.

'' Menyusul kemana,Nii-san,? Bukanya Nee-chan ada di sini bersama kita,?'' tanya Atsuko lagi dan melihat Jazad tak bernyawa Gierra.

'' Suatu saat kamu akan mengerti,Atsuko-chan, dan juga Nii-san akan menyerahkan mata Nii-san pada anak ini,'' balas Ryu.

'' Menyerahkan Mata Nii-san,?'' tanya Atsuko masih belum mengerti.

'' Ya,'' balas Ryu. Ryu menggifit ibu jarinya kemudian melakukan heandseal dan setelah selese lalu menghentakan tanganya ketanah.

'' Kuchiyose no jutsu : Gekkogo '' ucap Ryu kemudian muncul banteng berwana merah dan memiliki tanduk yang besar.

'' Ada apa Ryu-sama memanggil hamba,'' tanya Gekkogo.

'' Tolong antarkan pulang Atsuko ke rumah Hiro-jiji,'' balas Ryu.

Kemudian mengangkat Atsuko ke atas Gekkogo.

'' Nii-san,Atsuko tidak mau pulang kalau tidak bersama Nii-san,'' ucap atsuko yang mulai menangis.

Sedangkan Ryu hanya tersenyum getir membalas ucapan Atsuko.

'' Pergilah,'' perintah Ryu pada Gekkogo.

'' Baik,Ryu-sama,'' balas Gekkogo.

Kemudian gekkogo berlari kencang dengan Atsuko di atasnya yang masih terus menangis.

Kini di tempat itu hanya tersisa Ryu dan anak kecil yang sedang pingsan.

Ryu mengangkat jazad Gierra dan di baringkan di samping anak kecil itu.

'' Akan aku mulai,tapi sebelumnya akan aku tanamkan beberapa memori pada anak kecil ini,'' ucap Ryu di keheningan hutan.

Kemudian Ryu mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingan dan membuka membuka mata anak kecil itu,setelah itu Ryu menatap matanya dan menanamkan.

Ryu PoV

Setelah masuk kedalam pikiran anak kecil itu.

Hai,apakabar,? Namaku Ryu, aku akan memberikan cahaya baru pada matamu yang ku harap akan berguna kelak.

Mau tahu apa itu,? Itu adalah Doujutsu terkuat Clan Uchiha,Sharingan. Ya Sharingan,dan ini milik ku dan milik Nee-chan ku.

Sebenarnya Nee-chan ingin aku mentlanpantasikanya ke mataku,tapi aku tidak bisa karna keadaan ku pun tidak terlalu baik dan juga aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini dan aku ingin menyusulnya saja dan damai di alam sana.

Oke,aku cuma berharap kau bisa mengaktifkan tingkat terakhir dari Sharingan,walaupun kau bukan keturunan Uchiha tapi aku tetap percaya kau pasti bisa,karna aku tau kau sehebat ayahmu, Youndahime Hokage.

Ya,Beliau adalah Ninja yang terhebat,bahkan para musuhnya pun segan terhadapnya. Beliau pergi saat menyegel Bijuu terkuat Kyuubi ke dalam tubuhmu.

Ohya,mungkin gara-gara ada Bijuu di dalam tubuhmu,kamu di benci oleh penduduk konoha. Itu terlihat di kesedihan dan amarahmu terhadap mereka.

Aku cuma mau memberitahumu,harapan saat Youndahime Hokage atau Tou-sanmu menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuhmu,dia berharap kau akan menjadi anak yang kuat dan dapat melindungi teman-teman dan warga kohona,dan juga menggapai cita-citamu.

Aku akan memberikan beberapa gulungan tentang Ninjutsu semua elemen yang aku kopy dari gulungan di kuil Uchiha dan kuil Uzumaki dan beberapa dari perpustakaan Khonoha,dan gulungan Taijutsu, Genjutsu dan Kenjutsu semoga kau dapat mempelajarinya dan menjadi kuat. Semua gulungan ini akan terbuka saat kau mengaktifkan Sharingan untuk pertama kali.

Ohya,dan gulungan Kinjutsu milik Nee-chan. ' Kinjutsu Elemen ' jutsu milik Nee-chan yang Nee-chan buat sendiri,tapi jutsu ini sangat berbahaya karna jutsu ini takan berhenti sampai semua target mati,tapi penggunanya pun akan mati jika tidak chakranya tidak chukup. Jutsu ini hanya bisa di gunakan oleh dia yang mempunyai doujutsu minimal Sharingan.

Mungkin itu yang dapat aku katakan dalam iya, ada satu permintaan, saat kamu berkunjung ke Kumo Ga Kure tolong temui adik angkatku,dia keturunan Uzumaki sepertimu dan ku harap kau bisa menjaganya menggantikan kami.

Cukup sekian,karna aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi,jaga dirimu baik-baik.

Kemudian Ryu keluar dari pikiran anak kecil itu.

Ryu End PoV

setelah keluar dari alam pikiran anak kecil itu,kemudian Ryu menyiapkan semua alat-alat yang di butuhkan.

Setelah siap semua dia membuat satu bunshin untuk membantunya mentlanpantasikan matanya.

Setelah membuat bunshin,Ryu langsung meninggal karna sisa chakra yang tersisa dia alirkan ke Bunshinnya.

'' Ok master,percayakan padaku,'' ucap Bunshin Ryu yang telah mengetahui rancana Ryu.

Bunshin Ryu kemudian memulai Operasi pentransferan Mata.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama bunshin Ryu berhasil menggabungkan mata Ryu dan Gierra kemudian mentlanpantasikannya ke mata anak kecil itu.

Setelah selesei,bunshin Ryu menutup mata anak kecil itu dengan perban.

Operasi telah selesai,tinggal melakukan dua tugas terakhirnya.

Yang pertama,membakar tubuh Ryu dan Gierra untuk menghilangkan Informasi yang ada pada tubuh mereka.

Setelah selesei,bunshin Ryu mengangkat tubuh anak kecil itu dan menggendingnya.

'' Tidak terlalu jauh,dengan Shunsin milik temanku Shisui pasti bisa walaupun menghabiskan chakra yang tersisa,'' ucap bunshin Ryu dan menatap ke arah desa Konoha.

'' Shunsin no Jutsu,'' ucap bunshin Ryu,kemudian dia menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

Di gerbang Kohoha.

Terlihat dua penjaga yang setia menjaga pintu masuk Khonoha di pos penjagaan.

Tiba-tiba ada pusaran angin dan terlihat bunshin Ryu yang tiba-tiba menghilang dalam kepulan asap,karna chakranya telah kini tertinggalah sosok anak kecil berambut pirang yang di bagian matanya terlihat di perban dan sedang pingsan.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : 2

Penjaga yang sedang berada di pos jaganya pun kaget karna tiba-tiba ada pusaran angin dan ada tubuh anak kecil tergeletak setelah pusaran angin itu menghilana.

'' Lihat,bukanya itu Naruto,? '' ucap salah satu penjaga.

'' Ya,sepertinya benar itu Naruto,Izumo '' balas rekanya pada temanya yang bernama Izumo,ya anak kecil itu bernama Naruto,Jinchuriki dari Khonoha yang selalu di siksa oleh penduduknya.

'' Kenapa dia ada di situ,? Dan sepertinya pingsan.'' ucap Izumo.

'' Mana aku tahu,? Lebih baik kita bawa ke rumah sakit dan lapor ke Hokage-sama '' balas rekannya.

'' Baik. Kotetsu,biar aku yang bawa dia ke rumah sakit dan kau lapor ke Hokage-sama,'' ucap Izumo pada rekannya yang bernama Kotetsu.

Kemudian mereka pergi,Izumo membawa Naruto yang sedang pingsan kerumah sakit,,sementara Kotetsu pergi ke tempat Hokage untuk melapor.

Di kantor hokage.

Tok Tok Tok,

terdengar pintu ruangan dikertuk seseorang.

'' Masuk ,'' ucap seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan.

'' Permisi Hokage-sama '' ucap orang yang mengetuk pintu yang taklain adalah Kotetsu.

'' Ada apa,?'' tanya Hokage langsung.

'' Aku dan Izumo telah menemukan Naruto,'' jawab Kotetsu.

'' Dimana,? Keadaannya gimana,?'' tanya Hokage khawatir.

'' Aku dan Izumo menemukannya tergeletak tiba-tiba di depan pos penjagaan dan keadaannya cukup memperihatinkan,'' jawab Kotetsu menjelaskan.

'' Apa maksudmu dengan tergeletak tiba-tiba dan kenapa keadaan Naruto bisa begitu,?! '' tanya Hokage agak keras karna khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

'' Saan itu terlihat ada pusaran angin orang yang sunsin,namun tiba-tiba ada kepulan asap dan tiba-tiba Naruto telah tergeletak dengan keadaan yang seperti itu,kemungkinan orang yang membawa Naruto itu cuma bunshin dan menghilang ketika chakranya habis,'' jelas Kotetsu.

'' Begitu ya. antar aku kerumah sakit, aku ingin melihat ke adaan Naruto,'' ucap Hokage lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan keluar.

'' Baik,Hokage-sama,'' balas Kotetsu.

Kemudian mereka berduapun pergi kerumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Naruto.

Di tempat seperti gorong-gorong dengan pipa penuh di dindingnya juga lantai yang penuh genangan air.

Terlihat seorang anak berambut pirang sedang berdiri di tengah gorong-gorong dan terlihat kebingungan.

**'' Hui gaki,kemarila,'' **

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil bocah itu.

Bocah itu atau kita sebut saja namanya Naruto terlihat clingak-clinguk mencari asal suara misterius tersebut.

**'' Gaki,kemarilah,'' **

ucap suara misterius terdengar lagi.

'' Siapa,? Suara siapa itu,? Dan dimana kamu,?'' tanya Naruto pada pemilik suara misterius itu.

**'' Kemarilah,ikuti suaraku maka kau akan tau siapa aku,'' **

Jawab suara misterius itu.

'' Baiklah,'' ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto mengikuti arah suara itu berasal,Naruto menyusuri lorong gelap gorong-gorong itu.

Setelah sampai pada ujung lorong,Naruto melihat sebuah kurungan raksasa yang tepat di tengah pintu kurungan tersebut tertempel kertas yang bertuliskan kanji Fuin.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam kurungan terlihat sepasang mata berwana merah dengan pupil vertikal.

**'' Akhirnya kau datang juga kesini, Gaki,'' **

Ucap suara misterius itu lagi.

'' Si-Siapa kau,tunjukan wujudmu padaku,'' triak Naruto.

Kemudian dari dalam kurungan itu mulailah terlihat wajah atau kepala dari sang empunya mata yang mengerikan itu,dan kemudian terlihatlah seluruh tubuhnya.

Terlihat di dalah kurungan itu,sosok seperti rubag berwarna orange kemerahan dengan mata merah dan mempunyai sembilan ekor yang terlihat menari-nari.

'' Siapa kau,? Dan dimana ini,?'' tanya Naruto pada sosok itu.

**'' Ingin tau siapa aku,? Lepas dulu kertas yang ada di pintu kurungan ini,''**ucap sosok rubah itu.

'' Apa untungnya bagiku,?'' ucap Naruto.

**'' Jika kau melepas kertas ini,aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan yang besar untuk memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang yang telah menyiksamu,'' **Balas sang sosok Rubah.

'' Benarkah,? Kau tidak bohong,? '' tanya Naruto memastikan.

**'' Ya,tentu saja. Cepat lepaskan saja,'' **Balasnya.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan kearah pintu kurungan dan setelah sampai,tiba-tiba Naruto di angkat oleh pusaran chakra berwana Orange menuju ketempat segel yang lumayan tinggi.

Setelah sampai,Naruto mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk melepas kertas segel tersebut,namun tiba-tiba di depan Naruto muncul cahaya yang bersinar terang,dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang terlihatlah seseorang dengan rambut sama seperti naruto dan agak lebih panjang,memakai baju jounin dan jubah berwana putih dengan aksen jilatan api di bagian bawahnya dan di punggungnya tertulis Youndahime Hokage.

'' Jangan lakukan itu,Naruto,'' ucap sosok itu.

Naruto pun tersentak kaget dan perlahan-lahan dia turun dari ketinggian itu sampai ketanah.

**'' Sialan, kenapa kau mencegahnya,'' **ucap sosok di balik kurungan marah.

Orang yang muncul tiba-tiba tersebut tak menggubris omongan sosok yang ada di balik kurungan,dan malah berbalik ke arah Naruto.

Terlihat mata berwarna biru laut yang menenangkan dan memiliki wajah yang tampan.

'' Apa kabar Naruto,? Tak kurasa ternyata kau sudah besar ya,?'' tanya orang itu.

'' Siapa kamu,? Dan kenapa kamu mengetahui namaku,?'' tanya Naruto balik.

'' Hah, Aku adalah Hokage ke empat,atau lebih tepatnya aku adalah Tou-san mu Naruto,itu alasannya aku mengetahui namamu. Karna akulah yang meberikannya padamu,'' jawab orang itu menjelaskan.

'' Tou-san ku,?'' tanya Ragu Naruto.

'' Ya,dan Harusnya aku belum keluar. Ini terlalu cepat,'' ucapnya.

Kemudian Naruto berlari kearah orang yang mengaku Tou-sannya dan memeluknya erat.

'' Hik,Tou-san hik kemana saja,Naru kesepian, hik,'' ucap Naruto mengadu,terlihat airmata mulai keluar dari mata naruto.

'' Maafkan Tou-san Naruto,'' balas orang itu.

Naruto masih memeluk dengan erat dan sepertinya enggan melepaskannya.

'' Naruto,aku ingin berbicara padamu karna waktuku tidaklah lama,'' ucap orang itu atau kita sebut saja Minato.

Naruto kemudian mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap mata minato.

'' Apakah Tou-san akan pergi lagi,?'' tanya Naruto polos.

'' Naruto,sebenarnya aku telah mati dan ini adalah chakra yang aku tinggal di dalam tubuhmu untuk memberimu petunjuk agar tidak tersesat nantinya,'' jawab Minato tersenyum.

'' Jadi Tou-san hanya sekumpulan chakra yang di tinggalkan Tou-san yang asli,?'' tanya Naruto lugu.

'' Ya,benar,'' Jawab Minato.

'' Dan aku akan menjelaskan semua tentang aku,dan kha-chanmu,'' lanjut Minato.

Kemudian minato menjelaskan semuanya tentang dirinya,khusina dan saat kelahiran Naruto dan juga saat-saat penyegelan Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Naruto yang menyebabkan mereka berdua meninggal.

'' Owh jadi karna Naru kalian meninggal,'' ucap Naruto sedih dan menundukan kepalanya.

'' Bukan Naruto,justru karna kamulah kami jadi bahagia dan menjadikan kami menjadi seorang Tou-san dan kha-chan,hal sangat kami idamkan dari saat kamu di dalam perut Kha-sanmu'' balas Minato menenangkan anaknya yang sedih.

'' Benarkah itu,?'' tanya Naruto polos sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Minato.

'' Ya,'' Jawab Minato mantap.

'' Terimakasih,'' ucap Naruto kemudian memeluk Tou-sannya lagi.

Minato mengelus kepala Naruto tanda kasih sayang yang besar antara ayah dengan anak.

Kemudian Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Minato dan bertanya, '' Tou-san,sebenarnya Kyuubi yang Tou-san segel di dalam tubuhku itu seperti apasi,? Dan sekerang dia dimana,?'' tanya Naruto ingin tahu tentang Kyuubi.

'' Kyuubi adalah sosok biju berbentuk tubah berwana orange kemerahan dan memiliki sembilan ekor. Dia sekarang berada di balik kurungan itu,'' jawab Minato kemudian menunjuk kearah kurungan yang di mana di dalamnya terdapat sosok rubah yang bernama Kyuubi yang kini tengah tertidur karna dari tadi di acuhkan oleh mereka berdua.

'' Jadi itu Kyuubi,? Wah keren,'' ucap Naruto takjub. '' Eh,tapi kata Tou-san kyuubi di segel dalam tubuhku,kenapa dia ada disini,?'' tanya Naruto pada minato.

'' Itu karna ini memang kita sedang berada di dalam tubuhmu,Naruto. Tepatnya di alam bawah sadarmu.

'' Owh,begitu,'' jawab Naruto singkat. Ya,naruto walau masih kecil,dia mengeti akan semua yang di ucapkan Minato,karna Naruto adalah anak yang sangat cerdas.

'' Ya,'' ucap Minato, '' Dan ingat Naruto,jangan buka kertas segel itu,Tou-san tidak ingin dia keluar dan mengamuk membunuh semua orang,terutama kau Naruto. Tou-san tidak ingin Kau menyusul kami terlalu cepat,'' lanjut Minato meminta.

'' Emm,ya. Apakah Kyuubi mempunyi kebencian yang besar terhadap semua orang,? Sehingga kalau dia keluar akan mengamuk,?'' tanya Naruto.

'' Ya,dia memiliki kebencian yang sangat besar karna pernah di kendalikan seseorang untuk kepentinganya sendiri,'' jawab Minato.

'' Ok,akan aku hapuskan kebencian di dalam tubuh Kyuubi dan menjadikannya partnerku,'' ucap Naruto semangat dan menunjukan kepalan tangannya ke atas.

Kyuubi hanya membuka matanya sebentar mendengar ucapan Naruto, lalu tidur lagi.

'** Anak yang menarik,' **batin Kyuubi.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Minato bercahaya dan mulai memudar.

'' Tou-san,Tou-san kenapa,?'' tanya Naruto.

'' Ini sudah saatnya Tou-san pergi Naruto,chakraku sudah mulai habis,'' jawab Minato.

'' Oya Naruto,Tou-san menyimpan Gulungan rahasia di perpustakaan Kohoha,Tou-san letakan di lemari paling pojo di bagian bawah,carilah dan bukalah menggunakan darahmu,di sana tercantum semua tentang Tou-san dan Kha-san mu, jadilah anak yang kuat Naruto dan selalu melindungi yang lemah,'' dengan berakhirnya pesan terakhir Minato,tubuhnya pun menghilang karna chakra yang di tinggal telah habis.

Kini naruto berdiri seorang diri mencoba untuk tegar dan pandangannya menatap ke arah Kurungan.

'' Aku akan menghapuskan kebencian di hatimu Kyuubi,dan menjadikanmu partner ku,'' ucap Naruto pada Kyuubi yang masih tertidur.

Kemudian Naruto membalikan badan dan menghilang.

**' Akan aku lihat sejauh mana kau akan bisa melakukan itu,' **batin Kyuubi.

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan interior serba putih,terlihat seorang anak kecil yang membuka matanya untuk melihat cahaya matahari.?

' Ugh, perih sakit,ada apa dengan mataku,' batin anak kecil tersebut.

Setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya akhirnya kini dia bisa membuka matanya dan rasa perih dan sakit yang dia rasakan telah menghilang.

Setelah anak itu membuka matanya,Kini terlihat warna hijau abu-abu seperti es yang lagi warna biru laut yang menenangkan.

'' Akhirnya kau sadar juga Naruto,sudah tiga hari kau tak sadarkan diri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,?'' ucap seseorang khawatir.

Naruto kemudian menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut.

'' Hokage-jiji,ini dimana,?'' tanya anak kecil yang di panggil Naruto oleh orang Yang ternyata Hokage ketiga.

'' Ini di rumah sakit,Naruto. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,?'' jawab Hokage dan bertanya.

'' Aku tidak tahu,Hokage-jiji,'' jawab Naruto bohong.

'' Oh,begitu ya,? Ya sudah tidak papa, kamu istirahat saja sampai kamu benar-benar sembuh.'' ucap Hokage.

'' Ya,baiklah. Terimakasih Hokage-jiji,'' balas Naruto.

Hokage hanya tersenyum,kemudian berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk beristirahat.

Satu minggu kemudian.

Di perpustakaan Konoha,terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar lima tahun tengah mencari sesuatu di pojokan lemari.

'' Ah,akhirnya aku temukan juga,tempat penyimpanannya tersegel,'' gumam anak kecil itu atau sebut saja Naruto.

Naruto nampak bingung untuk membuka segel yang ada di pintu lemari buku itu namun kemudian dia teringat ucapan Tou-sannya di mindskipnya.

Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah dan menggoreskan darahnya pada pitu rak buku tersebut,dan setelah itu muncul kanji yang rumit dan kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

Terlihat di dalam lemari itu terdapat gulunga yang cukup besar,lalu Naruto mengambil gulungan itu dan pergi dari sana.

Di apartemen Naruto.

Kini Naruto telah sampai di apartemen kecil mililnya,ya dia tinggal di apartemen ini sejak umur tiga tahun dan apartemen ini adalah pemberian Hokage ketiga. Sebenarnya beliau tidak tega melihat dia hidup sendiri,tapi apa mau di kata Naruto yang memaksanya.

Setelah masuk apartemen,Naruto kemudian meletakan gulungan yang dia ambil dari perpustakaan dan meletakannya di atas meja.

Naruto menggigit jarinya dan menggoreskan darangnya pada gulungan tersebut,setelah itu terlihat huruf kanji yang keluar dari gulungan,kemudian gulungan itu terbuka sendirinya.

Setelah terbuka,Naruto kemudian membaca isi gulungan tersebut,terlihat expresi marah,senang,terharu Naruto selama membaca Isi gulungan tersebut.

Naruto membaca isi gulungan tersebut sampai habis,dan di bagian akhir dari gulungan tersebut tertulis Jutsu-jutsu milik Tou-sannya dan di bagian paling bawah,tertulis harapan Minato agar Naruto bisa mempelajarinya dan mengembangkannya.

Naruto kemudian menggulung kembali gulungan itu,dan bertekad akan menjadi kuat seperti Tou-sannya dan menjadi seperti Harapan kedua orang tuanya.

Terlihat hari sudah larut malah saat Naruto selesai membaca isi gulungan itu.

Naruto menyimpan gulungan itu dan bersiap akan tidur karna sudah sangat mengantuk.

' Aku pelajari di mana jurus milik Tou-san,? Ah iya,di hutan itu saja biar tidak ada yang melihatnya,' pikir Naruto tentang tempat latihannya nanti. Setelah menentukan tempat yang cocok,Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya.

Kini Naruto tengah berdiri di depan gerbang hutan kematian,Naruto menatap sejenak hutan itu dan memantapkan hatinya.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam hutan dam mencari tempat yang tepat untuk latihan,setelah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk latihan dia mulai latihan dengan latihan mengontrol chakranya sebagai permulaan.

Naruto sangat giat dan semangat berlatih,hingga dalam waktu dua hari dia bisa mengontrol chakranya,berjalan di atas air dan berjalan memanjat pohon dengan kedua kakinya.

Dalam satu minggu Naruto sudah bisa menguasai Hiraishin dan Rasengan, dan tinggal mengembangkannya.

Naruto sedang mengembangkan rasengan namun gagal terus,hingga saat dia memaksakan dirinya untuk membuat rasengan di tahap berikutnya,matanya terasa seperti terbakar dan kini mata Naruto berwana merah denga satu tomoe. Ya sharingan Naruto bangkit akibat memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berlatih.

Tanpa terkontrol,tanganya tiba-tiba membuat heandseal dan menghentakan tangannya ke tanah.

'poft,' bunyi ledakan kecil dan terlihat asap mengepul dari ledakan itu,setelah asap menghilang terlihat lima gulungan dan tiba-tiba sebuah memori melintas di ingatannya.

Naruto memegang kepalanya karna memori yang melintas tiba-tiba tersebut membuat kepalanya sakit.

Naruto ter tunduk dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

'' Oh ini ingatan yang di tanamkan orang yang memberikan sesuatu pada penglihatanku,'' gumam Naruto,'' jadi ini adalah Sharingan,doujutsu milik clan Uchiha. Baiklah aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Ryu-san,dan aku akan menggunakan mata ini untuk kebaikan. Mungkin,'' lanjutnya.

Naruto kemudian mengambil gulungan itu dan membacanya setelah itu dia mempelajarinya.

Satu tahun kemudian.

Terlihat anak kecil kira-kiira berumur enam tahun sedang duduk bersila dan memejamkan matannya.

Mindskip,

'' He Kurama, sekarang apa yang akan aku lakukan ya,?'' ucap seorang anak kecil berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto pada sesosok rubah raksasa berwarna orange kemerahan dan memiliki sembilan ekor yang berada di balik kurungan.

**'' Terserah kau gaki, dulu kau ingin masuk anbu bukan,?''** jawab sosok yang di panggil Kurama.

'' Ah iya,benar juga kau Kurama. Aku akan bilang ke jiji untuk memasukanku ke kesatuan anbu,'' ucap Naruto teringat akan alasan dia berlatih menjadi kuat. '' Terimakasih Kurama telah mengingatkanku,'' lanjut Naruto.

**'' Hmm,aku mau melanjutkan tidurku,jadi jangan ganggu aku kalau hanya urusan kecil,'' **balas Kurama.

'' hehe,,'' cengir Naruto.

Ya akhirnya Naruto bisa menghapuskan kebencian Kyuubi dan menjadikannya partner. Dengan usaha yang keras dan pantang menyerah tentunya hingga akhirnya Kyuubi mendengarkannya dan berteman dengan Naruto.

Naruto keluar dari mindskipnya.

'' Shadow,'' gumam Naruto,kemudian Naruto menghilang diikuti dengan kilatan berwarna hitam.

Ya,Naruto telah mengembangkan Hiraishin dan menggabungkannya dengan elemenn pertir,sehingga perpindahannyapun jauh lebih cepat dan dapat ke tempat tujuan di manapun berada tanpa segel.

Di apartemen Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ada kilatan berwarna hitam dan munculah Naruto, setelah itu Naruto bersiap pergi ke gedung Hokage.

Setelah persiapan selesai,Naruto berangkat ke gedung Hokage,saat di perjalanan Naruto melihat ada toko topeng,dia mampir sebentar untuk membeli topeng untuk identitasnya nanti.

Setelah menemukan topeng yang cocok,dia mengambilnya dan berniat membayarnya,namun baru akan menanyakan harganya sang pemilik toko telah menyembutnya dengan sangat ramah,?

Ya,Naruto mendapat tendangan,? Dari pemilik toko itu,sehingga dia terpental ke luar toko.

'' Mau apa kau monster,masuk ke tokoku?!,'' ucap pemilik toko garang.

'' Aku cuma mau membeli topeng itu,'' balas Naruto sambil menunjuk topeng yang tergeletak di samping pemilik toko.

'' Ambil saja,aku tak mau menerima uang dari monster sepertimu,!'' pemilik toko Mengambil topeng yang tergeletak itu kemudian melempar ke arah Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto berlari meninggalkan toko itu karna takmau berurusan lebih lama dengan pemilik toko.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di gedung Hokage.

'Tok Tok Tok' suara pintu di ketuk.

'' Masuk,'' ucap seseorang di dalam ruangan menyuruh masuk.

'' Pagi Hokage-jiji,'' salam Naruto.

'' Ah,kau Naruto. Ada apa,? Dan ini bukannya sudah sore,?'' balas orang yang di panggil Hokage.

'' Hehehe, apa iya,?'' cengir naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

'' Hah, Ada apa Naruto,?'' tanya Hokage sekali lagi.

'' Ano, Hokage-jiji. Aku ingin masuk ke kesatuan Anbu,'' jawab naruto langsung.

Sang Hokage pun langsung menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran.

'' Ada apa denganmu Naruto,? Kenapa kau Ingin masuk kekesatuan Anbu,? Lagi pula kau masih terlalu kecil,'' ucap sang Hokage dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah tuanya.

'' Ya memang aku terlalu kecil,tapi aku ingin menjadi seperti Tou-san, bisa melindungi orang-orang terutama orang yang aku sayangi,'' balas Naruto. '' Dan juga,Hokage-jiji jangan meremehkan aku yang masih kecil ini,'' lanjut Naruto serius.

Hokagepun agak tersentak kaget,' apa dia telah mengetahui Tou-sannya,?' batinnya.

'' Apa kau sudah tau tentang Tou-san mu Naruto,?'' tanya Hokage menyelidik.

'' Ya,makannya aku ingin seperti dia. Kalau Hokage-jiji ingin tahu dari mana aku mengetahuinya,nanti akan aku kasih tau setelah aku menjadi Anbu,'' jawab Naruto serius.

Hokage menatap mata Naruto,dan menemukan keseriusannya di mata Hijau abu-abunya yang dingin bagaikan es.

'' Baiklah,tapi kau akan Jiji test dulu dan membuktikan kau layak menjadi anggota Anbu atau tidak,'' ucap Hokage.

'' Yee,'' seru Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan topeng yang dia beli dari toko tadi,topeng Naruto berbentuk tengkorak dengan dua garis vertikal berwanna hitam di sebelah kanan dari atas mata sampai ke bawah.( seperti Topeng milik Ichigolah )

'' Kau telah mempersiapkannya ya Naruto,?'' tanya Hokage tersenyum.

'' Ya tentu saja Hokage-jiji,karna aku serius dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan,'' jawab Naruto mantap.

'' Baiklah,sini Jiji simpan topengmu dulu. Sampai kau siap melakukan testnya dan resmi menjadi Anbu.'' ucap Hokage.

'' Aku sudah siap Hokage-jiji, sekarang saja testnya di lakukan,'' balas Naruto sambil menyerahkan topengnya ke Hokage.

'' Baiklah,sekarang kau pergi ke tempat testnya. Tempat testnya ada di ruang bawah tanah gedung ini,'' ucap hokage. '' Oh iya, nanti kalau kau berhasil lulus dari test ini,kau akan menjadi Anbu khusus yang berada langsung di bawah perintahku,karna kau Jiji yang memberi testnya bukan anggota dewan,'' lanjutnya memberi tahu.

'' Ya Hokage-jiji,aku akan Menjadi Anbu bayanganmu,'' balas naruto semangat.

Kemudian Naruto pergi ke tempat yang di beritahukan Hokage sebagai tempat Testnya.

Setelah sampai,Naruto melihat seseorang dengan pakaian Anbu lengkap dan memakai topeng gagak tengah berdiri di tengah tempat Testnya yang berupa lapangan di dalam tanah yang lumayan luas.

Naruto menghapiri Anbu gagak dan tengah berdiri menatapnya.

'' Em,Anbu-san, kau yang akan memberikan test kepadaku,?'' tanya Naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan.

'' Bersiaplah Anbu-san,'' ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto melompat kebelakang dan saat melompat Naruto melakukan Heandseal.

'' Fuuton : Fuuryuudan No Jutsu,'' ucap Naruto dan setelah mendarat Naruto menyemburkan angin dari mulutnya dan angin itu membentuk sebuah Naga berwanna biru yang lumayan besar,Naga angin itu kemudian menuju Anbu gagak. Namun sebelum menyentuh Anbu gagak,dia telah berubah menjadi puluhan gagak dan terbang menyebar.

Naga angin buatan Naruto akhirnya menabrak Tanah tempat perpijak Anbu gagak sebelumnya.

Blaar,, bunyi ladakan dan membuat asap mengepul cukup banyak.

' Sial meleset,' batin Naruto.

' Dia bisa menggunakan Jutsu rank-A,bagai mana bisa,' batin seseorang yang lumayan kaget melihat jutsu yang di keluarkan Naruto.

' Dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya,' batin Anbu gagak.

'' Genjutsu ya,'' ucap Naruto, '' Kalau begitu,aku juga,'' lanjutnya,kemudian Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya lagi.

Kini telihat di mata Naruto Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe dan jelas membuat dua orang yang ada di sana kaget bukan main.

' Sharingan,? Dari mana dia mempunyai Sharingan,? '' batin dua orang itu.

Kumpulan gagak yang terbang tak beraturan itu kemudian menyatu dan membentuk tubuh Anbu gagak kembali.

'' Kau serius rupanya,Naruto,'' ucap Anbu gagak.

'' Ya tentu saja,'' balas Naruto.

'' Kalau begitu,terima ini,'' ucap Anbu gagak dan melakukan henadseal.

'' Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu,'' ucap Anbu gagak kemudian menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, api itu kemudian membentuk sebuah bola api, bola api itu kemudian meluncur ke arah Naruto.

Tak tinggal diam,Naruto juga melakukan heandseal.

'' Doton : Doryuheki,'' ucap Naruto,kemudian muncul dinding tanah di depan Naruto dan melindunginya dari bola api buatan Anbu gagak.

Duaar,,,

bunyi ledakan setelah bola api buatan Anbu gagak mengenai dinding tanah buatan Naruto.

'' Suiton : Seryuudan,'' ucap Naruto setelah melakukan heandseal, tiba tiba muncul gumpalan-gumpalan air dari udara dan membentuk seekor Naga.

' Apa,! Dia biisa membuat air dari udara,?!' Batin Anbu gagak dan seseorang yang tengah mengawasi mereka.

Naga air yang di buat Naruto kemudian meluncur ke arah Anbu gagak.

Anbu gagak pun tak tinggal diam,dia melakukan heandseal dengan cepat.

'' Katon : Karyuuendan '' ucap Anbu gagak kemudian menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan api itu membentu sebuah Naga yang sama besarnya denagan Naga air buatan Naruto,kedua jutsu tingkat atas tersebutpun bertabrakan dan mebuat suara ledakan yang besar dan gumpalan asap yang tebal.

Saat asap masih mengepul besar Naruto maju ke arah Anbu gagak dan menyerangnya dengan taijutsu.

Anbu gagak tak tinggal diam,dia juga membalas serangan Naruto dengan taijutsunya.

Naruto Dan Anbu gagak bertarung menggunakan taijutsu dan Sharingan yang selalu aktif di kedua mata mereka.

Kemudian mereka sama-sama melompat kebelakang dan melakukan Heandseal.

'' Katon : Karyuuendan,'' ucap mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan api itu membentuk sebuah Naga,kedua naga itupun meluncur ke arah yang berlawanan.

Duuaaarrr,,,

bunyi ledakan dua jutsu api tingkat atas tersebut.

'' Sudah cukup,'' Ucap seseorang yang dari tadi menonton pertandingan mereka menghentikan pertarungan.

Naruto dan Anbu gagak yang akan membuat jutsu selanjutnya pun menghentikan heandsealnya.

'' Hokage-sama,'' ucap Anbu gagak dan berlutut di depan orang yang di panggil Hokage.

'' Hokage-jiji,kenapa ada di sini,?'' tanya Naruto.

'' Bangun,gagak,'' perintah Hokage pada Anbu gagak.

'' Hmm,Jiji disini untuk melihat testmu Naruto,dan Jiji agak kaget dengan semua jutsu yang kau keluarkan dan terutama Sharingan di kedua matamu,'' jawab Hokage. '' Dari mana kau berlatih Jutsu tingkat atas yang seharusnya tidak mungkin bisa anak kecil menggunakannya,dan dari mana mata Sharingan itu berasal,?'' lanjut Hokage bertanya.

'' Aku mempelajari Jutsu-jutsu itu dari gulungan jiji,jutsu Fuuton dari gulungan yang Tou-san tinggalkan dan yang lainya dari pemilik mata Sharingan yang di tanamkan pada mataku,'' jawab Naruto .

Hokage melihat mata Naruto yang telah kembali ke bentuk semula,dan tidak menemukan kebohongan di sana.

'' Lalu siapa yang memberikan Mata itu padamu Naruto,?'' tanya Hokage.

'' Menurut ingatan yang dia tanam pada ingatanku,Namanya Uchiha Ryu. Dan dia telah meninggal saat menolongko waktu itu,'' jawab Naruto.

'' Ryu,?'' gumam Anbu gagak.

'' Kau mengenal dia ,Itachi,?'' tanya Hokage.

Anbu gagak kemudian membuka topengnya dan kini nampaklah wajah Itachi yang datar.

'' Ya Hokage-sama,dia adalah temanku,'' jawab Itachi. '' Namun dia pergi dari desa bersama Nee-sannya saat orang tuannya di bunuh oleh Klan Uchiha karna menolak dengan rencana Klan Uchiha yang 'itu','' lanjut Itachi memberi tahu.

'' Rencana itu,? Jadi benar ya,?'' gumam Hokage,

'' Ya Hokage-sama,'' ucap Itachi.

'' Naruto,dimana sekarang mereka,?'' tanya Itachi.

'' Mereka berdua sepertinya sudah meninggal,tapi aku tidak tau sebab yang sebenarnya mereka meninggal,karna yang di tanamkan di ingatanku tidaklah banyak,'' jawab Naruto,

'' Mereka cuma berpesan,agar menggunakan mata ini untuk kebaikan,'' lanjut Naruto dan terlihat kesedihan di wajahnya mengingat orang yang memberikan mata padanya mati gara-gara dia.

'' Baikllah,kau di terima sebagai Anggota anbu,dan kau harus selalu berada di belakangku sebagai bayanganku Naruto,'' ucap Hokage. '' Nama code anbumu kitsune,'' lanjut Hokage dan menyerahkan Topeng tengkorak yang sama seperti yang Naruto beli,namun bedanya ada lambang Konoha dan bahan yang di gunakan pun berbeda dan seragam Anbu lengkap.

'' Terimakasih,Hokage-jiji. Tapi untuk kode Anbuku,aku pilih sendiri saja,'' balas Naruto.

'' Kode Anbuku,Devile. Itu cocok buat aku,karna aku sebagai anbu bayanganmu Hokage-jiji,'' lanjut Naruto.

'' Baiklah,kalou itu maumu,'' ucap Hokage mengiyakan, '' Dan tentang Naruto menjadi Anbu,ini kita rahasiakan,dan hanya kita Yang mengetahuinya identitasnya,'' lanjut Hokage memberi tahu.

'' Hai Hokage-sama/Hokage-jiji,'' jawab Itachi dan Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto menjadi anbu seperti keinginannya dan selalu bersembunyi di balik Bayangan Hokage tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya selain Anbu gagak/Itachi dan Hokage sendiri.

Sepuluh bulan telah berlalu,Naruto telah melakukan misi rahasia rank-A sampai rank-S. Tanpa kesulitan Naruto menjalankan misi yang di berikan oleh Sang Hokage ketiga Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Bahkan Hiruzenpun kaget dengan kecepatan dan keakuratan misi yang di jalankan Naruto,bayangkan saja,Misi rank-S hanya diseleseikan kurang dari satu hari yang bahkan mustahil di lakukan oleh Lima Anbu profesional pun akan memakan waktu lebih lama.

Namun kalau mengingat kemampuan Naruto saat test dulu,Hiruzen harus membuang jauh-jauh keraguan itu.

'' Devile ,'' Ucap Hiruzen.

Poft,,

muncul kepulan asap di depan meja Hiruzen.

Setelah asap menghilang,kini tampak anak kecil kira-kira umurnya hampir tujuh tahun memakai baju Anbu lengkap dan Topeng tengkorak yang senan tiasa menempel di wajahnya.

'' Ya,Hokage-sama,'' ucap Anbu Devile.

'' Jangan memanggilku seformal itu,hmm, aku ada misi untukmu,'' balas Hiruzen.

'' Misi ini datang dari Kumogakure dan permintaan langsung dari Raikage. Kita di minta untuk membunuh mising-nin yang berkeliaran di sekitar desa Kumo,'' lanjut Hiruzen memberi tahukan misinya.

'' Jadi misiku kali ini memburu Mising-nin,Hokage-jiji,?'' tanya Anbu Devile a.k.a Naruto.

'' Ya,aku yakin kau bisa melakukan misi ini. Dan jangan mengecewakan Raikage-dono karna ini berpengaruh dengan hubungan bilateral desa kita,'' jawab Hiruzen.

'' Serahkan saja padaku,Hokage-jiji,'' ucap Naruto,kemudian dia berdiri.

Setelah berdiri dia mengambil surat misi di meja Hiruzen kemudian dia memandang ke arah desa kumo,setelah menemukan lokasinya Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu.

'' Shadow,'' gumam Naruto seketika Naruto menghilang bersama Kilatan berwarna hitam.

' Aku takan ragu tentang misi ini,apal lagi dia yang menjalankannya,' batin Hiruzen.

Di gerbang Desa Kumogakure.

Muncul Naruto bersama dengan kilatan hitam di depan gerbang desa Kumogakure.

Naruto kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam desa,namun di cegah oleh du Anbu penjaga gerbang.

'' Tunggu,siapa kau dan ada urusan apa,'' tanya Anbu bertopeng kuma.

'' Anbu dengan kode Devile dari Konoha,aku datang kesini karna ada misi dari Raikage-sama,'' jawab Naruto.

'' Tunggu sebentar,Elang lapor ke Raikage-sama untuk memastikan kebenarannya,'' ucap Anbu Kuma dan memerintahkan rekannya untuk melapor ke Raikage mereka.

'' Kau,kau yang telah membunuh Nii-san dan Nee-chanku,'' ucap seorang gadis kecil berambut merah maron panjang sepunggung yang di biarkan di gerai,memiliki poni yang memanjang menutupi matakirinya memiliki mata berwana merah yang lembut,memakai baju seperti kimono berwarna merah sepaha,memakai celana rangkap berwana hitam ketat,dan memakai sandal biasa.

Gadis itu kemudian berlari kearah Naruto kemudian memukulnya di bagian dada.

'' kembalikan Nee-chan dan Nii-sanku,'' ucap gadis itu yang kini telang menitikan airmatanya.

Naruto hanya menerima pukulan gadis itu,di teringat akan ingatan yang di tanamkan di memorinya,' apa mungkin anak ini,?' bati Naruto.

Anbu Kuma yang berada di depan Naruto tiba-tiba bersikap siaga karna mendengar triakan gadis kecil itu.

'' Atsuko-chan,hentikan,'' ucap seseorang yang lumayan tua,rambutnya putih cepak memiliki kumis dan jenggot yang putih menandakan dia sudah cukup tua,memakai baju biasa dan sandal warga biasa.

Orang tua itu kemudian menghampiri gadis kecil yang di panggil Atsuko itu dan menarik ke pelukannya untuk menenangkannya.

'' Hiro-jiji,dia yang membunuh Nee-chan dan Nii-san waktu itu,'' tangis Atsuko dalam pelukan kakeknya.

Kakek yang di panggil Hiro menatap Naruto sejenak kemudian menatap Atsuko.

'' Dari mana kau tau kalau dia Yang di tolong Ryu-san dan Gierra-chan,? '' tanya Hiro pada Atsuko yang kini mulai tenang.

Atsuko kemudian mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap mata Hiro.

'' Aku tau dari warna rambutnya dan,'' belum selesei sudah di potong hiro,'' belum tentu diakan,?'' potong Hiro karna tau apa yang akan di ucapkan Atsuko.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berbadan besar berambut panjang sepunggung dengan tubuh di lapisi seperti listrik menyerang kearah Naruto dengan tinjuannya.

Dengan Sigap Naruto menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan serangan dadakan itu dan mundur satu langkah karna serangan itu.

'' Hahaha,ternyata Hiruzen mengirimkan Anbu kesayangannya yang juga Anbu terbaik di balik bayangan Konoha,'' ucap orang yang menyerang Naruto a.k.a Raikage.

'' Terimakasih pujiannya Raikage-sama,'' balas Naruto dan membungkukan badannya tanda hormat. '' ini surat dari Hokage-jiji,'' lanjut Naruto menyerahkan surat misi bahwa dialah yang akan melakukan misi itu.

'' Hmm, beberapa minggu terakhir banyak ninja yang berkeliaran di sekitar hutan perbatasan Kumo, dan dari laporan Anbu yang aku suruh untuk mengintai,sepertinya mereka mising-nin S-rank,'' ucap Raikage.

'' Ya,untuk itulah aku disini,'' ucap Naruto.

'' Ya,aku harap kau dapat mengatasi mereka,'' balas Raikage,'' misi ini,kuserahkan padamu,kalau ingin bantuan tinggal bilang saja,'' lanjut Raikage.

'' Tidak,terima kasih,'' basal Naruto cepat.

Kemudian Raikage dan dua Anbu yang bersamanya menghilang dengan shunsin masing-masih.

Hiro dan Atsuko yang masih ada di sana memandang Naruto takjub setelah mendengar ucapan Raikage tentang dia.

Naruto kemudian mendekat kearah Atsuko dan Hiro.

'' Kau adik dari Ryu-san,?'' tanya Naruto dan melepaskan Topengnya,hal yang tidak wajar yang dilakukan oleh para Anbu.

Atsuko agak terpana melihat wajah Naruto yang menurutnya tampan,walau sama-sama masih kecil,tapi kalau masalah itu pasti akan respek.

'' Kamu Adik Ryu-san,? '' tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Atsuko kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya,

'' Iya,sekarang kembalikan Nee-san dan Nii-sanku,'' jawab Atsuko.

'' Maaf,tentang itu. Aku tidak bisa menghidupkan orang yang telah meninggal,tapi satu hal yang akan aku lakukan,aku akan membawamu bersamaku dan melindungimu seperti pesan Ryu-san,'' ucap Naruto.

'' Apa,aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau hidup bersama orang yang telah membuat Nee-san dan Nii-sanku meninggal,lagi pula aku disini masih punya keluarga,yaitu Hiro-jiji. Yakan Jiji,'' balas Atsuko agak keras dan memandang Hiro.

'' Sebaiknya kau ikut Dia,Atsuko. Kakek, sudah terlalu tua,tidak mungkin bisa melindungimu terus.'' ucap Hiro meyakinkan.

'' Tapi,,''

'' Kau tidak ingin Nee-san dan Nii-sanmu sedih di sana bukan,?'' potong Hiro.

Terlihat Atsuko menundukan kepalanya dan matanya mulai mengeluarkan airmata.

'' Baik,telah di putuskan. Aku akan menjemputmu setelah misiku selesai. Jadi persiapkan apa yang kau butuhkan, Atsuko-chan,'' ucap Naruto kemudian memakai topengnya kembali.

Saat Atsuko akan membalas ucapan Naruto,Naruto telang menghilang bersama kilatan cahaya berwana hitam.

'' Nah,Atsuko. Ayo pulang dan persiapkan apa yang kau butuhkan, aku yakin dia anak yang baik bisa menjagamu sampai kau besar nanti,'' ucap Hiro mengajak Atsuko pulang.

Hiro dan Atsuko pulang dan mempersiapkan semuanya.

Di tempat Naruto.

Naruto duduk jongkok di atas dahan pohon mengamati seseorang yang sedang di kejar sekelompok orang,atau malahan sekelompok Ninja.

'' Akhirnya ku temukan,'' gumam Naruto. '' Cih,melawan orang tua bahkan keroyokan,dasar pengecut,'' lanjutnya.

Naruto telah menekan chakranya sampai titik terendah hingga Ninja yang jadi sasarannya itu tidak bisa merasakannya.

'' Serahkan gulungan itu pak tua,'' ucap salah satu ninja yang mengejar pak tua itu.

'' Tidak akan,aku akan menyerahkan gulungan ini pada orang yang pantas menerimanya bukan kalian,'' balas orang yang di panggil pak tua sengit.

'' Baik,kalau begitu kamu akan merebutnya secara paksa,'' ucap ninja lainnya.

Pak tua itu telang mempersiapkan dirinya dengan kuda-kuda bertarungnya,dengan kunai yang di pengang erat di tangan kanannya.

Namun apa daya,tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka melakukan heandseal.

'' Katon : Karyuuendan '' ucap ninja yang melakukan heandseal,lalu dia menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan api itu membentuk seekor naga dan melesat kearah paktua tersebut.

' inikah akhir dari hidupku,' batin paktua.

Satu meter sebelum mengenai pak tua tiba-tiba ada dinding tanah yang melindungi paktua.

'' Doton : Doryuheki,'' Ucap seseorang dari atas pohon.

Para ninja yang berjumlah sepuluh orang dan paktuaitupun kaget,karna jurus apinya tidak mengenai paktua itu.

'' Siapa yang menghalangi jutsuku,'' teriak ninja yang membuat Naga api itu.

Kemudian seorang Anbu bertopeng tengkorak berambut kuning dan sepertinya masih kecil melompat dan berdiri di depan benteng tanah yang melindungi paktua.

'' Siapa kau,? Berani-beraninya mencampuri urusan kami,'' seru salah satu dari ninja yang mengejar paktua itu.

'' Kalian misingnin yang merepotkan Raikage-sama,?'' tanya Anbu itu a.k.a Naruto.

'' Kalau iya memang kenapa,? '' jawab salah satu dari mereka.

'' Lebih baik kita habisi saja dia,paling sama lemahnya dengan Anbu yang dikirim oleh Raikage bangsat itu,'' ucap salah satu ninja atau lebih tepatnya mising-nin itu.

'' Jaga ucapanmu,'' ucap Naruto.

'' Emang kenapa,? Ha,? Kau mau membunuh kami,? Jangan harap kau bisa membunuh kami,menyentuhpun kau tidak bisa,'' balas salah satu mising-nin sombong.

'' Itu tugasku ada disini,untuk membunuh kalian,'' ucap Naruto. '' Dan jaga omong besarmu,'' lanjut Naruto kemudian mengambil Kunai cabang tiga yang seperti milik ayahnya.

Kelompok mising-nin yang melihat itu kaget dengan kunai yang di keluarkan Naruto,namun belum habis kekagetannya,tiba-tiba kunai itu telah melesat ke arah mereka dan sedetik kemudian kilatan berwana kuning keemasan muncul di depan mereka di ikuti Naruto yang telah memegang kunai yang telah di lapisi elemen Fuuton sehingga lebih tajam.

Kunai cabang tiga yang di lempar naruto melesat mulus ke arah pohon di belakan para mising-nin itu dan bersamaan dengan lewatnya kunai itu,terlihat kilatan kuning keemasan yang sangat cepat. Dan akhirnya kunai Cabang tiga yang dilempar Naruto menancap di pohon yang berada di belakang para mising-nin yang kini telah menjadi mayat,menyisakan satu orang yang telah shok dan depresi karna ketakutan,tanganya putus satu terkena tebasan kunai Naruto.

Naruto mencabut Kunai cabang tiganya yang menancap di pohon kemudian berjalan kearah mising-nin yang tersisa.

'' Pergilah,kau ku maafkan. Dan ingat jangan sampai berbuat kejahatan lagi atau kau bertemu dengaku, si Devile Anbu,'' ucap Naruto membiarkan dia pergi karna kasihan.

Setelah selesai,Naruto bersiap kan pergi dari tempat itu hingga sebuah suara mencegahnya.

'' Tunggu anak muda,'' ucap seseorang yang tetnyata pak tua yang di kejar mising-nin tadi.

'' Ada apa Pak tua-san,?'' tanya Naruto.

'' Terimakasih telah menolongku,'' ucap paktua berterimakasih.

'' Sama-sama,tapi itu misiku untuk memburu mereka,'' balas Naruto.

'' Anak muda,maukah kau menjaga gulungan ini untukku,? Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menjaga gulungan ini,'' ucap paktua sambil menyerahkan Gulungan yang lumayan besar ke Naruto.

'' Apa ini paktua,?'' tanya Naruto setelah menerima gulungan itu.

'' Itu adalah gulungan kontrak Kuchiyose Naga dari Ryubokuzan,gulungan itu telah ada sejak kakekku masih hidup,'' jawab paktua.

Naruto kemudian membuka gulungan itu namun yang dia lihat,kosong tidak ada nama-nama orang yang telang mencantumkan namanya di sana.

'' Maaf, paktua,tapi kenapa tidak ada nama orang-orang yang mencantumkan namanya disini,?'' tanya Naruto heran.

'' Itu karna tidak ada yang pernah menggunakan kuchiyose ini,termasuk keluargaku,'' jawab paktua.

'' Benarkah itu,?'' tanya Naruto ragu.

'' Ya, karna keluargaku hanya menjaganya saja sejak kakekku mendapatkan gulungan ini dari mimpinya,'' jawab paktua.

'' Tulislah namamu di gulungan itu anak muda,dengan menggunakan darahmu,'' ucap paktua.

Naruto kemudian menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah kemudian menuliskan namanya pada gulungan itu,setelah selesai Naruto memberikan cap limajari di bagian bawah namanya.

'' Terima kasih anakmuda, akhirnya aku menemukan Orang yang tepat dan tugasku telah selesai.'' ucap paktua kemudian mulai menghilang bagai partikel cahaya yang menghilang.

'' he,? Pak tua,kau kemana,?'' tanya Naruto di kesendirian hutan. '' mungkin telah pergi,'' gumamnya.

Kemudian Naruto menggulung kembali gulungan kontrak tersebut,dan seketika gulungan itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

' Aneh,' batin dia menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya berwarna hitam.

Di sebuah rumah yang kelihatan cukup tua,tiba-tiba ada kilatan cahaya berwarna hitam dan bersama itu munculah Naruto dengan masih menggunakan topeng identitasnya.

'' Sudah saatnya,ayo pergi Atsuko-chan,'' ucap Naruto kemudian menghampiri Atsuko.

'' jiji,''

'' pergilah Atsuko,'' ucap Hiro. '' Jaga dia Anbu-san,'' lanjut hiro pada Naruto.

'' Hai,aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku sendiri,'' balas Naruto kemudian memegang tangan Atsuko.

'' Ayo,'' ucap Naruto.

Kemudian mereka berdua menghilang bersama kilatan cahaya berwarna hitam.

Di apartemen Naruto.

Muncul kilatan cahaya berwana hitam di ikuti dengan Naruto dan Atsuko.

'' Kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya Atsuko-chan, aku mau melapor dulu ke Hokake-jiji,'' ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dengan shinsin angin.

'' Huh,belum apa-apa sudah meninggalkan aku,gimana mau menjagaku,'' kesal Atsuko.

'' Aku tidak mau tinggal disini,terlalu ramai dan sempit,'' ucap Atsuko.

'' Maaf kalau tempat tinggalku kecil,tapi hanya ini yang aku punya,'' ucap Naruto yang oto matis mengagetkan Atsuko.

'' Kyaa, kau mengagetkan ku saja,'' ucap Atsuko kaget, '' Awas kau ya,'' Lanjut Atsuko lalu berlari ke arah Naruto berniat untuk memukulnya,namun naas, kakinya tersandung dan akhirnya menubruk Naruto dan jatuh Di atasnya.

Atsuko memandang wajah Naruto yang topengnya telah terlepas gara-gara dia.

'' Makanya jangan berlari di sini,disini sempit jadi jatuhkan,'' ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan senyumannya.

Bluusshh,

seketika wajah Atsuko memerah melihat senyum Naruto dan melihat posisi jatuhnya.

Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya yang tengah memerah.

'' Ma-maaf,bukan maksudku me-''

'' Tidak apa,hmm,kalau kau tidak mau tinggal disini, gimana kalau kau aku buatkan Rumah di tengah Hutan,'' ucap Naruto memberi saran.

'' Dan meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah Hutan,?!'' ucap ketus Atsuko yang telah kembali seperti semula.

'' tidak,tentu saja aku akan menemanimu di sana,'' balas Naruto dan membuat Wajah Atsuko memerah lagi karna dia membayangkan hidup berdua dengan Naruto di tengah hutan yang sepi.

'' Oke sudah di putuskan,'' ucap Naruto kemudian memegang tangan Atsuko dan menghilang bersama kilatan cahaya berwana hitam.

Di tengah hutan yang gelap karna telah beranjak malam.

Muncul kilatan berwarna Hitam dan terlihatlah Naruto dan Atsuko di tengah hutan.

Seketika Atsuko memeluk tubuh Naruto karna takut dengan keadaan sekitar yang gelap.

'' Kenapa Atsuko-chan,?'' tanya Naruto.

'' Aku takut kegelapan,'' jawab Atsuko yang makin mempererat pelukannya.

'' Tenang,tidak papa,Atsuko-chan,'' ucap Naruto menenangkan.

Kemudian Naruto melepaskan Pelukan Atsuko.

Terlihat Atsuko masih merasa takut walau sudah di tenangkan Naruto.

'' Ini di mana,?'' tanya Atsuko.

'' Di tengah Hutan kematian,tempat biasa aku berlatih,'' jawab Naruto dan membuat Atsuko tambah takut mendengar kata hutan kematian.

'' Baiklah,Atsuko-chan,aku akan membuat rumah disini,'' ucap Naruto kemudian melakukan heandseal.

'' Mokuton,'' ucap Naruto setelah melakukan heandseal, dan menghentakan tangannya ke tanah,lalu tiba-tiba ada suara gemuruh dari dalam tanah dan muncul akar-akar dari tanah,kemudian akar itu membentuk kayu dan seterusnya membentuk bangunan rumah panggung khas orang jepang.

Setelah itu Naruto melakukan heandseal lagi dan menghentakan tangannya ke tanah.

Lalu muncul cahaya dari dalam tanah membentuk seperti kubus dan membesar,terus membesar hingga kira-kira seratus meter besarnya.

'' dengan ini selesai,tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menemukan kita disini,bahkan Ninja sensor terhebatpun,'' ucap Naruto,ya Naruto memasang kekkai pelindung untuk melindungi rumah kecil mereka.

'' Ayo masuk Atsuko-chan,'' ajak Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto dan Atsuko masuk kedalam rumah dan mulai iastirahat.

Tbc.

Revie pleace.


	3. Chapter 3

Pertanyaan.

Q: apa Sharingan Naruto bisa jadi MS/EMS

A: bisa, di chap ini MS Naruto aktif saat melihat pembantaian klan Uchiha,sebenarnya sudah aktif dari dulu,kan yang memberi Sharingan pada Naruto telah membangkitkan MS,jadi kebawa sampai pada Naruto.

Q :Bro apa naruto tdk terlalau kuat, dan kesannya fist ini terlalu terburu2, pada saat naruto membunuh missing-nin di kumogakure dia tdk melapor pada raikage,penggambaran situasi dan sekitarnya juga kurang,,

A : soal Naruto terlalu kuat,? Ya Naruto memang author bikin sangat kuat karna author suka lihat Naruto yang kuat dan soal membunuh mising-Nin kan niru tou-sannya,ya langsung libas saja,kalau sual melapor,kyaknya ngga usak karna pasti raikage ngirim anbu buat mengintai dan melaporkan ke agaan, yah walaupun tidak di tulis, :p

Q : apa naruto dan atsuko akan masuk academy ninja dan bertemu teman2 aka sasuke dll

A : di chapter depan akan terjawab.

Gomen buat author sairaji423 kalau kurang memuaskan, semua pertanyaan telah q jawab lewat inbox.

Ok cukup sesi tanya jawabnya,lanjut lagi ke cerita.

**The Devile Anbu**

Chapter : 3 -Bloded

Dua bulan telah berlalu semenjak Naruto membawa Atsuko ke Konoha, dan Atsuko pun mulai menerima Naruto sebagai kakaknya.

Hujan tengah mengguyur daerah Hutan kematian,terlihat di pucuk pohon nampak anak kecil sekitar umur tujuh tahun berambut kuning,memiliki tiga pasang tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di pipinya,dan memakai pakaian Anbu lengkap sedang berdiri memejamkan matanya menghadap langit menik mati setiap tetes air hujan yang jatuh ke wajah tampannya.

'' Nii-san,turun. Hujannya tambah lebat, nanti Nii-san sakit,!'' triak seorang gadis kecil kira-kira umurnya lima tahun setengah menyuruh turun anak kecil yang berpakaian Anbu yang sedang berdiri di pucuk pohon.

Merasa ada yang memanggil,anak kecil yang memakai seragam Anbu tersebut kemudian membuka matanya,terlihat matanya berwana hijau abu-abu yang dingin bagaikan es menatap ke asal suara yang memanggilnya.

'' Sebentar lagi,Atsuko-chan. '' Balas anak kecil yang memakai pakaian Anbu ke anak perempuan yang memanggilnya, a.k.a Atsuko.

'' Cepat Naruto-niisan, kalau tidak,tidak akan Atsuko buatkan makan malam,'' triak Atsuko mengancam pada anak kecil yang memakai seragam Anbu tersebut a.k.a Naruto.

'' Kyaaa, jangan gitu dong,'' ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

'' Nii-san kan capai setelah menjalankan misi seharian,masa ngga di buatin makan malam sih'' lanjut Naruto setelah muncul di depan Atsuko.

'' Makanya Nii-san jangan bikin Atsuko kesal,'' balas Atsuko sambil tersenyum kemenangan tak lepas dari bibirnya yang ranun.

'' Huft, iya-iya,'' ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas,dia tau kalau sudah soal debat tentang,kesehatan,makanan dan rumah dia pasti kalah. '' Ayo pulang,'' lanjut Naruto mengajak pulang.

Mereka berduapun pulang kerumah kecil mereka di tengah hutan kematian.

Setelah sampai dan membersihkan badan, mereka berduapun langsung ke meja makan untuk makan,karna makanan telah di siapkan oleh Atsuko sebelum dia memanggil Naruto yang tengah menikmati air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya.

'' Atsuko-chan,'' panggil Naruto setelah selesei makan,tapi masih duduk di meja makan.

'' Ya,?'' balas Atsuko,

'' Menurut Atsuko-chan,apa yang harus Nii-san lakukan kalau Nii-san mengetahui akan adanya pembantaian sebuah klan,?'' tanya Naruto meminta pendapat.

Atsuko menatap tajam kearah Naruto,dan sepertinya dia telah mengetahui arah pembicaraan Naruto.

'' Apa sudah waktunya,? Dan Nii-san yang di tugaskan untuk melakukannya,?'' tanya Atsuko langsung tanpa memperdulukan pertanyaan Naruto.

'' Eh, maksud Atsuko apa,? Kan Nii-san cuma minta pen-,'' belum selesai omongan Naruto telah di potong Atsuko.

'' Atsuko sudah tau semuanya,dulu Gierra-Nee yang menceritakan,memang dulu Atsuko belum mengerti,tapi sekarang Atsuko telah mengerti,'' potong Atsuko. '' Apa Nii-san yang di tugaskan,?'' tanya Atsuko sekali lagi.

'' Bukan,belum,'' jawab Naruto sekenanya.

'' Hmm,menurut Atsuko,kalau Nii-san bisa mencegahnya ya coba dicegah,dan mencari jalan Lainnya,'' ucap Atsuko menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya.

'' Begitu ya, tapi sepertinya ini sudah tidak mungkin di cegah dan tidak ada jalan lainya. Kalau tidak di lakukan,akan ada perang antar saudara dan pasti menimbulkan banyak korban,belum lagi pihak luar pasti akan memanfaatkan situasi ini,'' ucap Naruto menjelaskan dampak yang akan terjadi kalau tidak dilakukan.

'' Kalau begitu, sisakan beberapa lalu Nii-san sadarkan agar bisa memperbaiki pemikiran mereka,'' saran Atsuko.

'' Hmm, terimakasih sarannya Atsuko-chan. Nii-san akan melakukan saran Atsuko-chan,'' ucap Naruto.

'' Eh,jadi benar Nii-san yang di tugaskan,?'' tanya Atsuko ingin tahu,

'' Bukan,tapi seseorang yang pasti di tugaskan dalam misi ini,'' jawab Naruto.

'' Owh,untunglah. Terus kapan itu akan di lakukan,?'' tanya Atsuko setelah bersukur karna bukan Narutolah yang di tugaskan dalam misi kali ini.

'' Malam ini,'' jawab Naruto seraya memasang topeng tengkorak identitasnya dalam Kesatuan Anbu.

'' Apa,!'' Shok Atsuko karna tidak mengira peristiwa yang akan mengguncangkan dunia shinobi akan di lakukan sekarang.

'' Tetaplah di dalam rumah, mungkin Nii-san akan pulang tengah malam nanti,'' ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya berwana kehitaman.

'' Hati-hati,'' ucap lirih Atsuko.

Di depan meja Hokage muncul kilatan cahaya berwana hitam lalu munculah Naruto dengan posisi menunduk hormat.

'' Malam ini ya Devile,'' ucap Hokage ketiga kepada Naruto.

'' Ya,Hokage-jiji,'' balas Naruto.

'' Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mencegahnya ya Devile,?'' pertanyaan atau ucapan pasrah sang Hokage yang terkenal dengan nama Profesor Shinobi karna kepintarannya.

'' Kita bisa mencegahnya dengan cara menyisahkan beberapa orang lalu kita sadarkan mereka,'' ucap Naruto memberi saran.

'' Hmm, apa itu bisa kitalakukan,?'' tanya Hiruzen ragu.

'' Serahkan pada hamba,Hokage-jiji. Akan hamba usahakan untuk bisa di lakukan,'' ucap Naruto menawarkan diri.

'' Baiklah, laksanakan. Jiji yakin kalu kau seyakin itu, pasti bisa di lakukan,'' balas Hiruzen mengiyakan.

'' Kalau begitu,hamba pamit Hokage-jiji,'' ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya berwana hitam.

Di atas pohon terlihat seorang Anbu memakai topeng gagak a.k.a Itachi berpakaian lengkap dengan Sharingan yang telah aktif tengah menatap keadaan sebuah komplek,lebih tepatnya komplek klan Uchiha.

Muncul kilatan cahaya berwana hitam di sebelah Itachi diikuti munculnya Naruto.

'' Kalau kau ingin mengentikanku,lebih baik dengan cara membunuhku. Karna aku takan menghentikan misi ini,'' ucap Itachi pada Naruto.

'' Aku tidak akan menehentikanmu,karna ini juga untuk kepentingan desa,tapi aku akan mencegahmu membunuh semuanya,'' balas Naruto yang telah mengaktifkannya dalam bentuk Mangekyo Sharingan.

'' Kau memang anak yang spesial,Naruto. Bisa membangkitkan Mangekyo Sharingan walau kau bukan keturunan Uchiha,'' piji Itachi.

'' Yah,sebenarnya ini mungkin bawaan dari pemilik asli Sharingan ini yang telah membangkitkannya,'' balas Naruto merendahkan diri.

'' Aku akan melakukannya sekarang,sebelum Sasuke pulang,'' ucap Itachi,'' Tolong jaga Sasuke untuku,'' lanjut Itachi kemudian menghilang dalam shunsinnya.

Hari sudah beranjak sore,terlihat dua penjaga gerbang komplek klan Uchiha akan menutup gerbang,Namun sebelum itu tiba-tiba ada seseorang dengan seragam Anbu muncul di belakan penjaga itu,kemudian menyabetkan tanto yang telah dia persiapkan ke arah leher si penjaga gerbang hingga putus.

Tak ada triakan kesakitan dari dua penjaga naas itu karna serangan yang dilakukan Anbu itu sangat cepat.

Setelah membunuh dua penjaga,Anbu itu yang kita kenal sebagai Itachi kemudian melesat kedalam kearah komplek Uchiha,dan membunuh semua orang yang di lewatinya dengan cepat.

Naruto masih menatap pembunuhan itu dengan datar,seolah-olah peristiwa itu sudah biasa di lakukan,namun di dalam hatinya berteriak untuk menghentikannya.

Kemudian Itachi bergerak ke arah rumah terakhir yang belum dia singgahi(?),

Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya berwana hitam.

'' Apa yang kau lakukan,anak bodoh,?!'' teriak seseorang yang tengah memegangi perutnya yang tertusuk tanto milik Itachi.

'' Ini kulakukan demi desa Tou-san,'' balas Itachi yang kemudian akan mendorong tantonya masuk lebih dalam keperut orang Yang dia Panggil Tou-san.

Namun sebelum tanto itu menembus perut Tou-sannya,tiba-tiba muncul kilatan cahaya berwana hitam dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto muncul,lalu mematahkan Tanto Itachi dengan kunainya yang telah di aliri dengan elemen angin.

'' Sudah cukup Itaci,biar mereka aku yang mengurusnya,'' ucap Naruto menghentikan Itachi.

'' Maaf Naruto,seperti yang aku bilang,kalau kau ingin menghentikan ini,kau harus membunuhku,'' ucap itachi dingin,namun walaupun Itachi berkata seperti itu,di dalam hatinya telah berteriak untuk menyuruhnya menghentikan pembantaian itu.

'' Kau ingat kata-kataku tadi,? Aku akan mencegahmu membunuh semua orang,biar dia aku yang mengurus. Ini perintah dari Jiji,dan untuk kebaikan Sasuke agar tidak jatuh dalam kebencian dan menderita sepertiku,'' balas Naruto bersi keras menghentikan Itachi.

Itachi tersentak dengan omongan Naruto,karna dia tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi nanti Pada Sasuke.

Itachi mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah,Namun tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita melompat ke arah Itachi dengan kunai siap menusuknya.

Dengan sigap Naruto menendang perut wanita itu hingga terpental kebelakang dan pingsan.

'' Mikoto,!'' teriak khawatir sang suami a.k.a Fugaku,yang juga ayah Itachi.

'' Apa yang kau lakukan,!'' geram Fugaku namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karan perutnya masih tertusuk potongan tanto Itachi dan juga karna sudah kelelahan saat melawan Itachi.

Naruto kemudian membuat satu bunshin dan menyuruh bunshinnya untuk mengangkat tubuh Mikoto agar sejajar dengan Fugaku.

'' Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Istruku,'' triak Fugaku.

Naruto tidak mengguubris triakan Fugaku,Naruto menyuruh bunshinnya untuk membuka mata Mikoto dan mensejajarkannya dengan Fugaku.

'' Kotoamatsukami '' ucap Naruto setelah menatap mata Fugaku dan Mikoto secara bersamaan, Dan membuat Fugaku jatuh tertunduk,sedangkan Mikoto masih di pegangi bunshin Naruto.

Itachi tersentak kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto atau lebih tepatnya yang di ucapapkan Naruto,karna yang dia tahu selain Uchiha Shisui tidak ada lagi yang bisa menggunakan jutsu itu.

Kembali ke Naruto,Naruto kemudian menanamkan ingatan kepada Fugaku dan Mikoto yang baru.

Di dalam ingatan yang di tanamkan Naruto,mereka,tepatnya keluarga mereka menolak akan rencana Kudeta klan Uchiha,dan karna tidak ada jalan lain maka Itachi di tugaskan untuk membantai semuanya dan mereka mensetujuinya karna ini demi desa konoha.

Akhirnya mereka ikut membantu Itachi,dan mereka terluka parah karna itu. Tidak lupa Naruto menanamkan Ingatan bahwa nantinya Itachi akan pergi dari desa untuk menanggung tanggung jawab atas pembunuhan itu dan menjalankan misi melindungi desa dari luar dan tentunya juga ingatan ini di tanamkan sebagai rahasia mereka.

Setelah selesai kemudian Naruto dan bunshinnya akan mengangkat tubuh Fugaku dan Mikoto hingga tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang yang datang.

'' Itachi,Sasuke telah pulang. Tanamkan ingatan buatan sedikit padanya dan jangan berlebihan,'' ucap Naruto yang kemudian membuat satu bunshin lagi.

Itachi mengangguk lalu pergi ke keluar dan menunggu Sasuke dari atas tiang listrik di perempatan jalan.

Naruto dan satu bunshinnya telah menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya berwana hitam sekaligus membawa Fugaku dan Mikoto juga untuk di obati di Rumah sakit.

Ketempat Itachi.

Terlihat di mata Itachi yang melihat ke arah gerbang komplek. Sasuke berjalan memasuki komplek dengan pandangan ketakutan,bagai mana tidak sejak saat dia memasuki komplek dia melihat darah berserakan tapi tak terlihat ada satupun mayat di sana.

'' Halo,apa ada orang,!'' triakan Sasuke yang di dengar Itachi.

Itachi merasa pilu mendengar triakan adiknya itu yang terlihat polos dan tak tau apa-apa.

Terlihat Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang dan tanpa sengaja melihat ke atas ke arah Itachi dan menatap mata Itachi yang kini telah berubah menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan.

Itachi tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu,

'' tsukoyomi,'' gumam Itachi, lalu di detik itu juga waktu di penglihatan Sasuke seperti mundur dan setelah itu dia jatuhh tertunduk dengan mata membuka lebar dan juga terlihat ngos-ngosan.

Itachi menanamkan ingatan tantang yang terjadi dengan Klan Uchiha,dan menanamkan bahwa dialah yang telah melakukannya.

Namun seperti Kata Naruto,dia tidak berlebihan menanamkan ingatan buatannya itu, dia cuma menanamkan agar dia dapat berlatih keras dan membunuhnya kelak di ingatan terakhir yang dia tanam.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke yang tertunduk,jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

'' Kau berlebihan Itachi,'' ucap anak kecil dengan topeng tengkorak dan berseragam Anbu lengkap a.k.a Naruto atau Bunshin Naruto

'' Aku hanya menanamkan sedikit berlebih di akhir ingatannya,'' balas Itachi datar.

'' Terserah,akan ku bawa dia ke rumah sakit,masterku sudah menunggu di sana.'' ucap bunshin Naruto. Kemudian loncat ke arah Sasuke dan mengangkatnya.

'' Lanjutkan misi terakhirmu, biar disini aku yang menjaga, gagak,'' ucap Bunsin Naruto.

Itachi hanya mengangguk kemudian menghilang dan pergi dari desa.

Sedangkan bunshin Naruto pun menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya berwana Hitam dan membawa tubuh pingsan Sasuke bersamanya yang kemudian muncul di rumah sakit untuk memberikan perawatan pada Sasuke.

Setelah selesai membawa Fugaku,Mikoto dan Sasuke kerumah sakit,Naruto kemudian menghilangkan bunshinnya dan kemudian shunsin ke geduh hokage untuk melapor.

Di kantor Hokage.

Terlihat pusaran angin dan Muncul Naruto setelah pusaran angin itu menghilang.

'' Apa sudah selesai,?'' tanya Hokage dengan tampang muka yang cemas dan merasa bersalah karna tidak bisa menghentikan peristiwa tragis tersebut.

'' Ya Hikage-jiji,'' jawab Naruto.

'' Apa kau berhasil dengan misimu,?'' tanya Hokage dengan tampang yang masih terlihat cemas.

'' Ya Hokage-jiji, aku berhasil mencegah dia membunuh semuanya,'' jawab Naruto. '' Dan yang aku selamatkan,keluarganya sendiri,''' lanjut Naruto.

'' Begitu ya, sukurlah kalau masih ada yang selamat,'' tenang Hokage,walaupun cuma satu keluarga itu sudah mendingan dari pada tidak ada. '' Lalu apa nanti apa mereka tidak papa,?maksudnya jika mereka teringat akan pembantaian itu dan rencana kudeta klan mereka,?'' tanya Hokage kemudian.

'' Hokage-jiji tenang saja, hamba telah menanamkan ingatan buatan dengan genjutsu dan ingatan itu takan terhapus sampai kapanpun,'' jawab Naruto.

'' Begitu ya, memang kau menggunakan jutsu apa sehingga ingatan itu takan terhapus dan akan terus menggantikan ingatan yang sebelumnya,?'' tanya Hiruzen penasaran.

'' Hamba menggunakan genjutsu 'Kotoamatsukami' seperti milik almarhum Uchiha Shisui,'' jawab Naruto.

Dan otomatis membuat membuat Hiruzen kaget bukan kepayang,pasalnya yang dia tau sama seperti Itachi,hanya mata Mangekyo Sharingan Shisuilah yang bisa menggunakan jutsu itu.

'' Bagaimana bisa kau bisa menggunakan jutsu itu,? Setahu Jiji,hanya Shisuilah yang bisa menggunakan jutsu itu dengan mata Sharingannya,?'' tanya Hiruzen lebih penasaran dan telah kembali dari keterkejutannya.

'' Hamba tidak tau,Hokage-jiji. Yang hamba tau tiba-tiba ada nama jutsu itu di pikiran saya saat akan menggunakan Genjutsu,'' jawab Naruto jujur.

'' Ya sudah, lebih baik kau istirahat. Sejak misi terakhirmu kau tak pernah istirahat.'' ucap Hokage.

'' Hai Hokage-jiji,'' ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya berwana Hitam.

Tbc.

Yo mina,gomen kalau banyak typho. Ya seperti biasa ngetik pake hp,uplod jga pke hp jadi gak sempat untuk di cek.

Keterangan Naruto.

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Elemen dasar : menguasai lima elemen.

Kekegenkai elemen : Mokuton & Hyouton

Doujutsu : Sharingan & Rinengan

Jutsu :

- Ninjutsu : menguasai semua hingga S-rank

- Taijutsu : A-rank

- Genjutsu : S-rank ( Kotoamatsukami author buat jadi S-rank atau memang S-rang ya,:) )

kemampuan Sharingan Naruto baru Kotoamatsukami,belum ada yang lain. Jadi author minta saran buat kemampuan sharingan Naruto,tapi harus sesui sharingan yang sebenarnya, ( anime/manga/canon,)

ok sekian dulu dan terima kasih telah membaca Fic hamba...


	4. Chapter 4

Thank's untuk yang sudah mau review, review pembaca sangat membantu untuk ide dalam penulisan fic ini.

Ohya,pairnya Naruto x Atsuko (oc) x ...

Mungkin ada dua untuk naruto dan semuanya se darah sama dia,tebak sendirilah siapa orangnya.

Ok lanjut aja...

Chapter : 4

Satu minggu telah berlalu Setelah pembantaian Klan Uciha yang dilakukan oleh Itachi.

Naruto sedang berdiri di pucuk pohon dan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit dan memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap tetes air hujan yang turun dari langit membasahi wajah tampannya yang masih kecil.

Terlihat dari luar,Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati air hujan yang sebenarnya di dalam pikirannya,Naruto masih memikirkan tentang sebuah Klan yang hampir musnah.

' Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,' batin Naruto.

' Kenapa mereka berfikir seperti itu,pasti ada yang menghasutnya,' batin Naruto kemudian.

Naruto sejak kejadian itu selalu memikirkan itu semua,hingga membuatnya setres sendiri. Tanpa sadar, Naruto melakukan heandseal yang sangat cepat dan rumit, setelah selesai Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas,dari tangan Naruto muncul listrik seperti cidori,tapi bukan cidori. Listrik itu kemudian memanjang keatas hingga ke awan,seketika hujan berhenti namun awan terlihat bertambah mendung dan terjadi kilatan petir yang meledak-ledak di awan.

Setelah listrik dari tangan Naruto berhenti,Naruto kemudian merentangkan tangannya kedepan ke area yang banyak terdapat pohon besar dan detik berikutnya, hujan turun lagi di area didepan Naruto. Hujan itu bukanlah hujan biasa,melainkan hujan ribuan jarum petir yang turun dari langit dan sangat cepat sampai-sampai seperti hujan yang sangat lebat.

Detik berikutnya,puluhan pohon yang ada di area itu mulai tumbang,mulai dahan paling atas yang patah,menerus sampai kebagian bawah dan selanjutnya petir dengan kapasitas tinggi menyambar tepat di tengah area itu hingga menimbulkan ledakan cahaya yang besar dan menyilaukan.

' Duuuuaaarrrr blurrrmmmm '

Setelah itu Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan terjatuh dari atas pohon.

Dugh

' Ugh ' erang kesakitan Naruto,dari mulutnya keluar darah segar.

' Apa yang aku lakukan barusan,? Chakraku seperti terkuras habis karna hal itu,' batin Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya karna agak nyeri.

Naruto langsung memakai topeng identitasnya dalam kesatuan Anbu karna merasakan ada lima orang yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Naruto masih berbaring di tanah saat kelima orang itu datang dan sepertinya kelima orang itu adalah Anbu Khonoha.

'' Apa yang terjadi disini,'' ucap Anbu yang bertopeng Inu.

'' Sepertinya barusan ada pertarungan di tempat ini,'' ucap Anbu bertopeng Neko.

Yah,tempat itu kini luluhlantak rata dengan tanah,dengan pepohonan yang telah rubuh semua dan hangus menjadi arang.

'' Inu,disini ada seseorang,'' panggil Anbu bertopeng kuma.

Anbu Inu kemudian menghampiri Anbu kuma.

'' Dia,,,'' ucap Anbu Inu menggantung.

'' Sepertinya dia Anbu Khonoha,tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya di kesatuan kita,'' ucap Anbu Kuma.

'' Dia memang Anbu Khonoha,dia Anbu khusus yang di rekrut Hokage sama,'' balas Anbu Inu.

'' Ugh, '' erang Naruto kemudian bangun dan duduk.

'' Apa yang terjadi disini,apa tadi ada pertarungan disini,?'' tanya Anbu Inu selaku ketua dari Lima Anbu itu.

'' Tidak,'' balas Naruto kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah yang di pandang Anbu Inu. '' Ini akibat Jutsu yang aku buat barusan,'' lanjut Naruto yang masih memakai topeng Anbunya.

'' Apa,'' kaget Anbu Inu,Kuma,Neko dan dua Anbu lainya.

'' Apa itu benar,? Dan kau Anbu dari divisi mana,? dengan kode apa,?'' tanya Anbu Kuma.

'' Apa Yang kau lakukan,'' tegur Inu.

'' Maaf,'' ucap Kuma mengerti teguran Inu sang ketua,ya seharusnya pertanyaan itu tidak di ajukan mengingat semua tentang Anbu adalah Rahasia.

'' Tidak apa,Inu. Aku Anbu khusus dengan kode Devile dan itu benar ini semua akibat Jutsu yang tidak sengaja aku buat dan aku keluarkan,tapi Jutsu ini sangat berbahaya bagi pengguna dan juga target,'' ucap Naruto mengenalkan diri juga memberi tahu apa yang terjadi.

'' Maksudmu, jutsu itu jutsu terlarang,?'' tanya Inu ingin tahu.

'' Bisa di bilang begitu,karna Jutsu itu mempunyai cakupan yang luas dan juga mematikan,jadi siapa saja yang berada di area cakupan misi ini pasti akan mati, dan bagi penggunanya pun berbahaya,karna chakranya bisa langsung habis seperti yang aku alami barusan,'' jawab Naruto menjelaskan.

'' Maaf,aku harus pergi. Hokage-sama memanggilku,'' ucap Nnaruto kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya berwana hitam.

' Apa itu,? Hiraishin,?' batin Inu.

'' Ayo kembali,dan melaporkan situasi ke Hokage-sama,'' ucap Inu dan di balas anggukan oleh empat lainya,kemudian mereka menghilang dalam sunsin masing-masing.

Di depan meja kerja Hokage muncul kilatan cahaya berwana hitam dan juga Naruto.

'' Ada apa Hokage-jiji memanggilku,?'' tanya Naruto.

'' Tunggu sebentar,'' jawab Hokage melenceng dari pertanyaan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan kecil dan kepulan asap,setelah asap menghilan terlihat lima Anbu yang sedang duduk hormat,

'' Apa yang terjadi disana,?'' tanya Hiruzen pada kelima Anbu.

'' Hai, disana tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ledakan barusan adalah akibat jutsu milik Devile,'' jawab Inu.

'' Owh,baiklah kalian boleh pergi,'' ucap Hiruzen dan menatap Naruto.

'' Hai,'' balas kelima Anbu kemudian mereka menghilang dengan sunshin mereka.

'' Kalian tolong tinggalkan kami berdua,'' perintah Hiruzen ntah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba dari atap,dinding,lantai keluar Anbu dan mereka langsung keluar meninggalkan Hiruzen dan Si Anbu Devile a.k.a Naruto.

setelah para Anbu yang berjaga di dalam ruangan Hokage pergi,Hiruzen mulai memulai pembicaraan.

'' Buka topengmu,Naruto,'' perintah Hiruzen.

Naruto langsung membuka topengnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan.

'' Jiji akan memberikan misi padamu,'' ucap Hiruzen. '' Jiji memberimu misi untuk melindungi Sasuke si penerus klan Uchiha,'' lanjut Hiruzen.

'' Baik,tapi bagai mana hamba melindunginya,? Apa dengan cara biasa,dari balik bayangan,?'' tanya Naruto.

'' Tidak, Jiji akan memasukanmu ke akademi dan memasukanmu sekelas dengannya,'' jawab Hiruzen.

'' Apa tidak papa,hamba masuk Akademi,?'' tanya Naruto.

Hiruzen menaikan sebelah alismatanya bingung.

'' Maksudmu,kau sekarang yang telah menjadi Anbu tidak pantas bersanding dengan calon gennin,?'' tanya Hiruzen.

'' Bukan,bukan maksud hamba seperti itu,'' jawab Naruto cepat. '' Jiji kan tahu,warga Khonoha membenciku, apa mereka akan mengijinkan hamba masuk ke akademi tempat belajar anak-anak mereka,?'' lanjut Naruto yang telah menundukan kepalanya.

'' Tentu saja tidak papa, siapa saja yang melarang akan berurusan langsung denganku,'' balas Hiruzen. '' Jadi,kau mau menjalankan misi ini,?'' tanya Hiruzen.

'' Hai, ya tapi ada satu permintaan kecil dariku,'' jawab Naruto. '' Aku ingin, adik angkatku juga di masukkan ke akademi bersamaku dan satu kelas bersamaku,'' lanjut Naruto.

'' Adik angkatmu,? setahu Jiji,kau tidak punya adik angkat,?'' tanya Hiruzen.

'' Aku punya satu adik angkat,dia hidup bersamaku selama ini,tapi dia tidak pernah keluar rumah karna tidak biasa dengan keramaian,'' jawab Naruto.

'' Kalau begitu,bawa kesini aku ingin melihatnya,'' ucap Hiruzen,

Naruto mengangguk dan menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya berwana Hitam.

Di dalam sebuah rumah yang berada di tengah hutan.

Muncul kilatan cahaya berwana hitam dan juga Naruto.

'' Nii-san,! Nii-san tidak papa kan,? Tadi aku merasakan ledakan chakra yang besar dari Nii-san dan tiba-tiba chakra Nii-san seperti hilang,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,?'' tanya khawatir Atsuko dan terlihat matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

'' Nii-san tidak papa, Tadi Nii-san hanya teringat peristiwa seminggu yang lalu,dan tanpa sengaja Nii-san menciptakan jurus baru dan sangat mematikan,'' jawab Naruto menjelaskan.

'' Dan itu juga yang membuat chakra Nii-san seperti menghilang,?'' tanya Atsuko kemudian.

'' Ya,jurus itu menghabiskan semua chakra Nii-san. Bahkan sampai titik terendah yang tidak bisa di rasakan oleh seorang sensorik terbaik,'' jawab Naruto sambil menatap Atsuko yang terlihat masih khawatir. Ya,yang di maksud sensorik terbaik oleh Naruto adalah adik angkatnya sendiri,Atsuko. Naruto mengetahui itu saat bertemu pertama kali dan beberapa bulan yang setelah hidup bersama.

'' Jangan lakukan itu lagi ya Nii-san,Atsuko tidak mau kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti lagi,'' pinta Atsuko.

'' Eh, ya Nii-san tidak akan melakukan itu lagi,'' ucap Naruto. '' Atsuko,kita ke tempat Jiji yuk. Dia katanya ingin bertemu sama kamu,'' lanjut Naruto mengajak.

'' Mmm,tapi Atsuko masih malu dan takut bertemu orang-orang,'' balas Atsuko dengan wajah seperti masih trauma akan masa lalunya.

'' Tidak papa,Atsuko-chan. Jiji orangnya baik dan juga jangan takut,Nii-san akan selalu melindungimu,'' ucap Naruto serius.

'' Janji,?''

'' Nii-san janji,'' balas Naruto. '' Maukan bertemu Hokage-jiji,?'' lanjut Naruto bertanya.

'' emm,'' balas Atsuko.

Kemudian Naruto memegang tangan Atsuko dan menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya berwana Hitam.

Di kantor Hokage.

Muncul kilatan cahaya berwana Hitam dan munculah Naruto dan Atsuko.

'' Jiji,perkenalkan dia Atsuko-chan,'' ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Atsuko langsung ke Hiruzen.

'' Atsuko,perkenalkan Hokage-jiji,yang sudah Nii-san anggap kakek sendiri,'' ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Hiruzen pada Atsuko.

'' Salam kenal Atsuko-chan,'' ucap Hiruzen sambil menunjukan senyuman di wajah tuanya.

'' Salam kenal Hokage-jiji,'' balas Atsuko meniru panggilan seperti Naruto.

' Aku mempunyai cucu baru rupanya, seorang gadis manis lagi,' batin Hiruzen tersenyum saat mendengar panggilan yang di berikan oleh Atsuko.

'' Apa kau sudah memberi tahukan pada Atsuko-chan,Naruto,?'' tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto dan membuat Atsuko terlihat sedikit bingung.

'' Belum Hokage-jiji,lebih baik Hokage-jiji yang memberi tahukannya,'' jawab Naruto.

'' Huft,baiklah. Atsuko-chan, kamu mau masuk akademi ninja bersama Naruto,?'' tanya Hiruzen.

Atsuko agak kaget mendengar ajakan Hiruzen karene pasti akan banyak orang-orang dan membuatnya takut.

Atsuko memandang kearah Naruto untuk meminta pendapat,dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

'' Tenang saja Atsuko-chan,Nii-san akan selalu melindungimu,'' ucap Naruto menenangkan Atsuko.

Atsuko kemudian kembali menatap kearah Hiruzen setelah mendengarkan ucapan Naruto yang menenangkan baginya.

'' Hokage-jiji, Atsuko mau masuk Akademi,tapi Atsuko bareng sama Nii-san,'' ucap Atsuko menyanggupi ajakan Hiruzen. '' Atsuko masih takut ke pada orang-orang dan keramaian,'' lanjut Atsuko.

'' Baiklah, akan Jiji jadikan Atsuko-chan dan Naruto satu kelas,'' ucap Hiruzen setelah melihat trouma yang terlihat di wajah Atsuko.

'' Kalian akan mulai masuk akademi besok,dan ini perlengkapan kalian,'' ucap Hiruzen dan menyerahkan perlengkapan untuk belajar di akademi kepada Naruto dan Atsuko.

Keesokan harinya.

Di depan sebuah ruang kelas akademi yang ricuh penuh triakan para siswanya berdiri dua orang anak kecil berbeda gender,kira-kira umurnya tuju tahun si laki-laki dan lima setengah tahun si perempuan.

Si laki-laki memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang jabrig dan lumayan panjang di bagian belakang,memiliki mata berwana hijau abu-abu yang dingin bagaikan es di kutub utara,berwajah tampan walau masih kecil namun datar tanpa ekspresi,memakai baju berwarna biru yang di buka semua kancingnya memperlihatkan kaos berwana hitam di bagian dalamnya,memakai celana panjang berwana biru jins dan memakai sandal ninja standar.

Sedangkan si perempuannya, memiliki ciri-ciri berambut merah maron yang panjang sepunggung dan di biarkan di gerai,mempunyai phoni yang disisir ke kiri dan menutupi sedikit mata kirinya,memiliki warna mata berwana merah yang lembut,dan berwajah manis. Memakai kimono berwarna merah agak hitam yang panjang sampai kelututnya dan menambah kesan cantik pada diri perempuan kecil itu, yang terakhir memakai sandal bakyak khas orang jepang jaman dahulu.

'' Nii-san,'' panggil gadis kecil itu pada laki-laki di sebelahnya. '' Atsu takut,'' lanjutnya setelah laki-laki atau pria kecil di sebelahnya menoleh padanya.

'' Tenang Atsuko-chan, tak ada yang perlu di takutkan, Nii-san akan slalu ada di sisi Atsu-chan,'' balas pria kecil itu sambil menunjukan senyum di wajahnya yang sebelumnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Gadis kecil yang di panggil Atsuko pun akhirnya tenang.

'' Hmm, kalian murid baru,?'' tanya seseorang tiba-tiba,orang itu memiliki ciri-ciri memiliki tambut yang di ikat ke atas,memiliki bekas luka melintang di atas hidungnya dan memakai seragam ninja setandar a.k.a Iruka.

'' Ini surat dari Hokage-jiji,'' ucap pria kecil a.k.a Naruto dan menyerahkan surat pengantar dari Hokage kepada Iruka.

'' Jadi nama kalian Naruto dan Atsuko,'' ucap Iruka setelah membaca surat yang di berikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto dan Atsuko hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya saja.

' Dia seperti Youndahime Hokage,' batin Iruka.

'' Kalian tunggu sebentar,nanti kalau saya panggil kalian masuk ya,'' suruh Iruka dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto dan Atsuko.

Iruka pun masuk ke dalam kelas yang ramai riuh,seketika setelah Iruka masuk kelas,kelas langsung tenang tak ada suara.

'' Kalian mendapat dua teman baru,'' ucap Iruka,dan kelas kembali riuh membicarakan siapa teman baru mereka.

'' Bisa kalian diam,?'' ucap Iruka memerintah, '' Kalian berdua,masuklah,'' ucap Iruka,

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu di buka dan dua anak berbeda gender itupun masuk kedalam kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas.

' Tampan,'

' Cantik,'

Batin para murid mengagumi ketampanan dan kecantikan dua murid baru yang baru masuk.

'' Ok,kalian perkenalkan diri kalian,'' ucap Iruka. '' Dimulai dari kau,pirang,'' lanjut Iruka menunjuk Naruto.

'' Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,'' ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat singkat.

Kelas diam senyap,semua murid menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari Naruto,namun setelah di tunggu tidak ada kata lanjutan dari Naruto.

'' Dia hanya mengenalkan namanya saja,?''

'' Sombong,''

'' Tapi keren,''

bisik-bisik para siswa karna tidak puas dengan perkenalan yang di lakukan Naruto.

'' huft, Seharusnya kau memberitahu,apa kesukaan,hobi dan cita-citamu Naruto,'' ucap Iruka memberitahu,namun tak di gubris oleh Naruto. '' Baiklah kalau tidak mau,selanjutnya kau,'' lanjut Iruka dan menunjuk ke arah Atsuko.

'' Hmm, Namaku Uzumaki Atsuko,kesukaanku melihat langit,matahari terbenam dan hujan,'' ucap Atsuko memperkenalkan diri.

'' Kalian boleh duduk, dudukilah bangku yang kosong,'' ucap Iruka menyuruh duduk sebelum kelas kembali ramai.

Naruto dan Atsuko pun berjalan kearah bangku yang kosong.

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dan Atsuko di samping Hinata karna cuman itu tempat yang kosong.

'' Kau Sasuke kan,?'' ucap Naruto seperti pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

Anak yang di sapa Naruto menoleh ke arah Naruto,terlihat di matanya terdapat kebencian yang sangat besar.

'' Kau masih memikirkan peristiwa itu,?'' tanya Naruto.

'' Jangan campuri urusanku,lagi pula kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang peristiwa yang kau maksud itu,'' jawab Sasuke dingin.

'' Heh,jangan kau simpan dendam kepada Nii-sanmu,carilah kebenaran tentang semua yang membuat itu terjadi,'' ucap Naruto langsung dengan Nada yang takalah dingin.

Sasuke langsung menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang menatap Kedepan,dan ada suatu rahasia yang tersimpan di matanya.

'' Apa yang kau tau tentang itu,?'' tanya Sasuke masih dingin.

'' Seperti ucapanku, carilah kebenarannya dan jangan termakan omongan orang terakhir yang kau temui,'' ucap Naruto melenceng dari pertanyaan yang di ajukan. '' Dan berhentilah bersikap dingin seperti itu,kau tidak akan kuat kalau kau menutup diri seperti itu,'' lanjut Naruto memotifasi,(?).

Sasuke terdiam mencerna ucapan Naruto.

' Benar kata anak ini,lebih baik aku mencari tentang kebenarannya,dan akan aku tanyakan ke Tou-san nanti,' batin Sasuke.

Limatahun telah berlalu semenjak Naruto dan Atsuko masuk akademi, Sasuke kini sudah terbuka dan membuang sedikit sikap dinginnya dan sudah berteman dengan siswa sengkatan dengannya.

'' Naruto,'' panggil Sasuke.

'' Hmm,ada apa,?'' tanya Naruto.

'' Apa menurutmu Itachi-nii tidak bersalah,? Sebab kata Tou-san, Nii-san tidak bersalah tapi Tou-san tidak memberi alasan tentang apa yang membenarkan perbuatan Nii-san,'' ucap Sasuke.

'' Ya,menurutku dia tidak bersalah, Suatu saat kau akan mengerti,'' balas Naruto singkat.

Lima tahun telah berlalu, semenjak Naruto dan Atsuko masuk akademi.

Atsuko kini sudah mulai membuka dirinya untuk menerima orang-orang di sekitarnya,namun tetap masih ada sedikit rasa takut akan keramaian.

Sedangkan Naruto,sikapnya tetap dingin lebih dingin dari pada sasuke,kepada teman-temannya pun dia tetap dingin tapi teman-temannya dapat menerima itu karna teman tak membeda-bedakan temannya. Tapi lain saat sedang bersama Atsuko,sikapnya menghangat dan tidak sediingin saat bersama dengan orang lain.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana diadakan ujian gennin,dan terlihat semua murid nampak senang,karna setelah ini,mereka akan menjadi Ninja Konoha dan membanggakan orang tua mereka.

Unjian pertama yang di uji adalah ketangkasan melempar shuriken dan kunai,yang kedua membuat bunshin dan yang terakhir menampilkan sebuah jutsu yang di kuasai.

''Yang pertama maju adalah Inuzuka Kiba,'' panggil Iruka.

Kemudian Kiba maju dan melempar Shuriken dan Kunai,hasilnya 6/10 Shuriken menancap dan 5/10 kunai menacap tepat sasaran,selanjutnya dia membuat satu bunshin dan melakukan jutsu andalan klannya.

Slanjutnya,

Shikamaru,5/10 shuriken menancap, 6/10 kunai menancap,lalu membuat satu bunshin dan melakukan jutsu andalan klannya 'kagemane no jutsu'

Atsuko, 8/10 shuriken menancap , 7/10 kunai menancap,lalu membuat satu bunshin dan melakukan kawarimi.

Sasuke, 10/10 shuriken menancap tepat sasaran, 10/10 kunai tepat sasaran,membuat satu bunshin dan melakukan jutsu katon yang otomatis mendapat triakan dari para fansnya.

Naruto,7/10 shuriken menancap tepat , 9/10 kunai menancap tepat,lalu membuat satu kage bunshin dan membuat juri kaget, lalu melakukan jutsu hange. Naruto tidak menunjukan kemampuan yang sebenarnya hanya,karna menurutnya itu tidak perlu.

Dilanjutkan dengan yang lain sampai selesai.

Keesokoan harinya di akademi.

Kelas terlihat ramai riuh,semua murid membicarakan tentang ujian kemarin,namun senyap seketika saat sensei mereka a.k.a Iruka masuk ke dalam kelas.

'' selamat buat kalian karna telah menjadi Gennin Konoha,dan mulai sekarang kalian resmi menjadi Shinobi Konoha dan menjalankan misi-misi dari Hokage-sama,'' ucap Iruka.

Kelas kembali riuh setelah mendengar ucapan Iruka,semua murid sangat senang karna lulus dan menjadi seorang Gennin.

Namun kembali diam saat Iruka mengangkat tangan kannanya lalu mengumumkan R.O.T.Y tahun ini dan membagikan tem.

'' Yang menjadi R.O.T.Y tahun ini adalah Uciha Sasuke,'' ucap Iruka.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengengar ucapan Iruka,berbeda dengan fans girlnya yang menyoraki dengan kata-kata manisnya.

Lalu Iruka membagi semua murid menjadi beberapa tiem.

Tiem 1-6 skip.

Mata iruka membelalak saat melihat di kertas dalam amplom tiem 7, yang menjadi Jounin pembimbingnya adalah Naruto. Iruka menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan ekspresinya sejenak. ' Apa dia seorang Jounin,?' batin Iruka,namun ekspresinya kembali seperti semula saat menarik kertas dalam amplom tiem 7 semuanya.

'' ehm, anggota tiem tuju. Uciha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura'' Sakura langsung triak-triak gak jelas dan mengejek temannya,Ino.

'' Dan Uzumaki Naruto, dengan Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi'' lanjut Iruka dan Sakura kembali mengejek Ino karna ia setiem dengan dua orang ter ganteng di kelasnya.

Kemudian Iruka membacakan pembagian tiem sampai selesai, namun dia bingung karna Atsuko tidak masuk tiem manapun.

'' Iruka-sensei, Atsuko-chan tidak masuk ke dalam tiem,karna dia memilih menjadi warga biasa,'' Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba saat melihat kearah Atsuko dan daftar tiem yang di buat Hokage.

Semua murid menatap kearah Naruto karna baru sadar ada seorang murid yang belum masuk kedalam tiem.

'' Apakah Hokage-sama sudah tau,?'' tanya Iruka.

'' Ya,Hokage-sama sudah tau,'' jawab Naruto.

Flash back.

Di dalam ruang Hokage terlihat Naruto tengah berdiri didepan meja Hokage.

'' Naruto, Jiji ingin kau yang menjadi Jounin pembimbing Tiem 7 yang terdiri dari Uciha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura,dan Uzumaki Atsuko,'' ucap Hiruzen.

'' Maaf Hokage-jiji,tapi lebih baik aku menjadi anggotanya saja,lagian kalau aku menjadi Jounnin pembimbing mereka,pasti mereka tidak mau menuruti ucapanku yang notabenya baru menjadi Gennin menurut mereka,'' tolak halus Naruto.

'' Hmm,baiklah kalu begitu,akan aku ubah dan tim tuju akan menjadi tim yang berbeda karna mempunyai empat anggota,'' ucap Hiruzen.

'' Maaf Hokage jiji, Atsuko-chan bilang dia tidak mau menjadi Ninja. Dia ingin menjadi warga biasa saja,'' ucap Naruto.

'' Kenapa dia tidak mau menjadi Ninja,? Padahal dia anak yang berbakat,'' tanya Hiruzen.

'' Atsuko-chan masih menutup diri dari orang luar karna troumanya,'' jawab Naruto

'' Namun dia akan ikut kemanapun aku pergi menjalankan misi,dan mengembangkan kemampuanya'' lanjut Naruto.

'' Begitu ya, baiklah Jiji tidak akan memaksa,'' ucap Hiruzen.

Flash back end.

'' Baiklah, tunggu sensei pembimbimbing kalian,sebentar lagi mereka datang menjemput kalian,'' ucap Iruka kemudian keluar kelas.

Dua jam telah berlalu,dan semua tim telah di jemput sensei pembimbingnya,kecuali tim tuju. Mereka masih duduk di kelas dan menunggu sensei pembimbing mereka datang menjemput.

'' Kemanasih sensei pembimbing kita,?!'' sungut kesal sakura yang mondar-mandir di depan kelas.

' Huh dasar,kenapa mereka bisa setenang itu,?' batin sakura sambil melihat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan tenang dan dengan expresi datar mereka.

'Poft'

Tiba-tiba ada ledakan asap di depan kelas dan setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah seorang jounin berambut putih melawan gravitasi memakai masker menutupi setengah wajahnya dan memakai hitaiate mirih kekiri menutupi mata kirinya.

'' Sensei telat,!'' seru Sakura saat melihat sensei pembimbingnya.

'' Gomen,tadi di jalan ada kucing hitam jadi aku harus memutar jalan agar tidak kena sial,tapi malah tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan,'' ujar sensei mereka.

' Alasan macam apa itu,'' batin Sakura,Naruto dan Sasuke.

'' Baiklah,temui aku di atap akademi,'' ucap sensei mereka kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap seperti saat dia datang.

Merekapun pergi keatap akademi,setelah sampai mereka melihat sensei pembimbing mereka sedang duduk dan membaca buku berwana orange,namun buku itu dia simpan di kantung senjatanya saat melihat Naruto dan yang lainya telah datang.

'' Baiklah,karna kalian telah sampai,mulai saja dengan perkenalan lebih dulu,'' Ucap Sensei mereka. '' Mulai dari nama,hobi,kesukaan,ketidak sukaan dan cita-cita,'' lanjutnya.

'' Kenapa bukan sensei saja duluan yang mengenalkan diri,'' ucap Sakura.

'' Baiklah, Namaku Hatake Kakashi,hobiku kalian tidak boleh tau kesukaan dan ketidak sukaanku rahasia dan cita-citaku belum terfikirkan,'' ucap Kakashi memperkenalkan diri.

' Dia hanya memberitahukan Namanya saja,?' batin Sakura.

'' Kamu duluan yang berambut pink,'' tunjuk Kakashi ke sakura.

'' Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura,hobiku memasak, kesukaanku,,, ( melirik Sasuke dan triak ngga jelas,) kyaaa,,, ketidak sukaanku,ditinggalkan teman dan cita-citaku ( kembali melirik sasuke dengan wajah yang tambah merona dan triak ngga jelas,) kyaaaa...'' ucap Sakura mengenalkan diri.

' Ada Fans girl di tim ku,' batin Kakashi.

'' Selanjutnya kau,reaven,'' tunjuk Kakashi ke Sasuke.

'' Namaku Uciha Sasuke,hobiku berlatih,kesukaanku tomat,ketidak sukaanku orang yang terlalu mengganggu, dan cita-citaku hmm bukan lebih tepatnya ambisiku mencari kebenaran yang terjadi dengan 'dia' dan klanku,'' ucap Sasuke memperkelankan diri dengan nada datar.

' menarik,' batin Kakashi

'' Selanjutnya kau,kuning,'' tunjuk Kakashi ke arah Naruto.

'' Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,Hobiku berlatih kesukaanku,ramen dan masakan Atsuko-chan,ketidak sukaanku melihat orang lain di tindas dan cita-citaku rahasia,'' ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan Nada tak kalah datar seperti Sasuke.

'' Baiklah,besok datang ke training ground 7 untuk menerima Test dariku,'' ucap Kakashi.

'' Test,? Bukanya kita sudak lulus,? Kenapa harus test lagi,?'' tanya Sakura bingung.

'' Karena test ini akan menentukan hidup kalian dan juga yang bisa lulus dari test ini selama ini hanya dua puluh persen saja,'' jawab Kakashi. '' Selamat bertemu besok dan jangan lupa untuk tidak sarapan pagi kalau tidak ingin memuntahkannya kembali,'' lanjutnya. Dan kemudian kan pergi sebelum sebuah suara menahannya.

'' Dan jangan lupa untuk tidak terlambat,karna aku juga tidak suka orang yang sering terlambat atau akan menyesal nantinya,'' ucap Naruto dingin dan menatap tajam kearah Kakashi.

'' baiklah,Jaa'' ucap Kakashi kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan Asap.

Mereka bertigapun pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya.

Di training ground 7 terlihat Naruto dan Atsuko yang telah datang lebih dulu,ya walaupun Atsuko bukan anggota tim,tapi dia akan selalu ikut kemana Naruto pergi melakukan misi.

Beberapa saat kemudian,Sasuke dan Sakura datang.

'' Selamat pagi Sasuke,Sakura,'' sapa Atsuko ramah.

'' hn,'' balas Sasuke.

'' pagi Atsuko,'' balas Sakura.

'' Uhg,Sasuke. Apa tidak ada kata lain selain kata itu,?'' tanya Atsuko.

'' Hn,'' jawab Sasuke.

'' Kau memang menyebalkan,sok keren dasar pantat ayam,'' ucap Atsuko mengejek.

'' Jangan mengejek Sasuke-kun ku,!'' seru Sakura kesal karna idolanya di ejek orang.

'' Lagian Nii-san mu itu juga sok keren,dan dingin'' lanjut sakura, ' walaupun tapan juga,' batin Sakura.

'' Setidaknya Nii-san ku akan lebih hangat terhadapku dari pada orang lain,'' ucap Atsuko tak menghiraukan ejekan Sakura.

'' Sudahlah Atsuko-chan,lebih baik mereka makanan yang kita bawa dari pada nanti mereka pingsan karna belum makan,'' ucap Naruto panjang. dan Atsuko langsung membagi makanan yang dia bawa kepada Sasuke dan Sakura

Sakura menatap tak percaya kearah Naruto,untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar seorang Naruto berkata sepanjang itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela Nafas dan memakan makanan yang di kassih Atsuko.

'' Enak,'' puji Sasuke,

'' Terimakasih Sasuke pujiannya,'' Ucap Atsuko dan tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

' Manis,' batin Sasuke melihat senyuman Atsuko

'' Eh, kitakan di suruh jangan makan pagi sama Kakashi sensei,!'' seru Sakura.

'' Makan saja,'' ucap Naruto datar.

Sakura akhirnya memakan makanan yang di kasih Atsuko setelah mempertimbangkan omongan Naruto.

'' Enak,'' puji Sakura. '' Dari mana kau belajar memasak, Atsuko?'' lanjut Sakura bertanya.

'' Terima kasih Sakura,aku belajar masak dari seseorang,'' jawab Atsuko.

Akhirnya setelah selesei makan mereka melanjutkan dengan acara berbincang saja,kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang tetap diam.

Tiga jam mereka menunggu sensei mereka datang,namun belum datang juga.

Tapi tidak dirasakan Sakura dan Atsuko karna mereka terus bertukar cerita satu sama lain.

' Poft,'

Tiba-tiba ada ledakan asap kecil dan setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah sensei mereka.

'' Yo mina, Maaf sensei telat,tadi di jalan bertemu nenek-nenek mau menyebrang jalan jadi sebagai shinobi yang baik sensei harus membantunya,'' uacap Kakashi memberi alasan yang tak masuk akal.

' Alasan macam apa itu,' batin Sakura, Atsuko dan Sasuke.

'' Sebagai shinobi yang baik,jangan membiasakan diri dengan keterlambatan,'' ucap Naruto menyindir. '' Dan karna sensei terlambat maka harus di beri hukuman,'' lanjut Naruto dingin dan dengan seringai yang hanya di sadari oleh Atsuko.

' Kasihan sekali sensei Kakashi,' batin Atsuko.

TBC.

Review,

gomen kalau jelek,soal kekuatan mata Naruto sudah aku putuskan.

Susanoo dan semua genjutsu,tidak ada kamui dan Amaterasu,tapi mata Naruto bisa memadamkan Amaterasu.

Karna kalau ada kamui nanti terlalu,dan pasti ngga ada yang bisa ngalahin dong,? ( kecuali authot :D).

Dan susanoo Naruto nanti adalah sosok female,karan keliatannya asik kalo sekali-sekali seorang susanoo seorang female.

Ok ths all sudah membaca fic saya.

Ohya, ' Kotoamatsukami ' dapat di gunakan sesuka hati oleh Naruto,tapi nanti setelah Rinengannya bangkit,untuk sekarang min 3 bulan sekali untuk bisa menggunakannya.

Hmmm,,, sampai ketemu di chap depan,,,


End file.
